


Kat’s Bits of Coldflash

by meowitskatmofo



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Peter Pan Fusion, Anal Sex, BDSM, Birthday Smut, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Eating Food Off Tummies Because I Said So, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Food Kink, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Massage, Metahuman Leonard Snart, Nightmares, Orgasm Denial, Outdoor Sex, Pillow Talk, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, Snow Sex, Spanking, Tickling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-05-18 15:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 24,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19337335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowitskatmofo/pseuds/meowitskatmofo
Summary: My collection of drabbles and babbles from my lovely Tumblr prompts!





	1. Table of Contents

~*~ Table of Contents ~*~

02\. Leonard Snart’s Birthday  
_A little smutty tease for Len's birthday_

~*~

03\. Happy Barry-Bell Birthday!  
_A smutty Tinkerbell/Captain Hook AU_

~*~

04\. Always  
_Some fluffy hurt/comfort for CHC_

~*~

05\. Told Ya’ So  
_A smutty bit for CHC Barry and Len_

~*~

06\. So Pushy  
_Protective/Possessive!Boss Cold from CHC_

~*~

07\. The Most Dangerous Man  
_Barry's injury from CHC from Cold's POV_

~*~

08\. Never Say Never  
_A smutty sequel for my Tinkerbell/Hook AU_

~*~

09\. A Cold Perspective  
_Smut from CHC in Cold's POV_

~*~

10\. Dat Ass  
_A smutty Rogue Air AU_

~*~

11\. Barry Birthday  
_A smutty birthday for CHC Barry from Len_

~*~

12\. Frostnibble  
_A fluffy update for my Vampire AU_

~*~

13\. Bark Butt  
_A smutty follow-up to my Rogue Air AU_

~*~

14\. Nom Nom Nom  
_A fluffy pillow talk for CHC Coldflash_

~*~

15\. Study Time  
_Spanking time for CHC Coldflash_

~*~

16\. Let It Snow  
_A smutty dribble with Meta!Len_

~*~

17\. Tickletickle  
_CHC Giggling fluffy smut_

~*~

18\. A Fairy's First  
_Captain Cold and Barry Bell's first time!_

~*~

I will do my best to update the tags as I add new stuff!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A super quick bits I wrote for Leonard Snart’s Birthday!

Leonard Snart never celebrated his birthday.

But seeing Barry Allen strolling towards him wearing nothing but whipped cream and a smile had him rethinking about how he would handle this yearly tradition.

He eagerly took every inch of Barry into his mouth, sucking at every delicate crevice to get each last drop of sweetness gone. The skin left behind was still sticky, running his fingers over him, inside of him.

The sounds Barry made were better than any birthday song he could ever hope for, pushing him over the limit in a matter of minutes. He didn’t stop until he had a hot mouthful, savoring the mix of saltiness with the sweet.

As they cuddled next to each other, breathing in each other’s pants, Len purred, “Mmm, happy birthday to me.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Hook and Tinkerbell smuts requested by a nonny for their birthday! Got my Hook movie AU on for this and I really had a lot of fun with it! :D

“Seven days,” Barry Bell swore, marching boldly across Captain Cold’s desk. “In seven days, I promise you that I can get Peter Pan back into fighting shape!”

“That bloated, fumbling codfish is not a Pan,” Cold snarled, tempted to grab the little fairy and crush him right in his hand. “He’s completely forgotten Neverland. He’s forgotten everything!”

“Come on! You promised your men the war of the century,” Barry went on defiantly. “Do you want to be remembered as a bully or as the great warrior who defeated a heroic Pan?”

Cold bared his teeth in an angry sneer.

“Seven days,” Barry repeated firmly. “Give me a week and I can get him back into shape so you can have your stinky little war.”

“Two days,” Cold countered, slamming his hook into the desk right in front of Barry.

“Four!” Barry’s wings flickered, flying up to stand on the curve of Cold’s hook. “Bare minimum for a decent Pan.”

“Three days,” Cold offered, his face suddenly transforming into a coy smile, “and you let me tie you up… for old times’ sake.”

Barry’s face flushed, glaring up at Cold as he hissed, “That was a long time ago! You had freakin’ kidnapped me! It’s not-“

“But didn’t we have such a lovely evening?” Cold teased, his anger fading as a seductive demeanor took its place. “I seem to recall our time together being very productive… did you ever tell Peter how you can change your size?”

“No!” Barry snapped, zooming up to stick his finger right in Cold’s face. “And neither will you! It’s our secret!”

“Mmm, if only there was such way for you to convince me to keep it to myself,” Cold drawled, rolling his eyes dramatically.

“You bastard!” Barry seethed. “You promised!”

“Pirate,” Cold reminded smugly, tilting his head like a cat about to pounce. “Come along, Barry. You know I can make all your wishes come true…”

Barry wordlessly flitted back down to Cold’s desk and closed his eyes. There was a flash and a sparkle of fairy dust, now full sized and practically in Cold’s lap. He leaned back on his hands, staring up at the pirate. “Well?”

“Look at you, Mr. Bell,” Cold purred approvingly, his eyes roaming hungrily over Barry’s lean body. He slid his hand and hook up his bare thighs, standing up to press himself close. “You’re even more beautiful than I remember.”

Barry’s lashes fluttered, his skin turning a delightful shade of pink from his cheeks to his chest. The front of his skirt was already tenting, proof of his arousal, demanding huskily, “Still keep silk rope in the bottom drawer?”

“So eager, are we?” Cold taunted, squeezing Barry’s hip and nuzzling along his throat. “Mm, what would your beloved Pan say if he knew how much you love Captain Cold’s cock…”

“Shut up,” Barry grumbled, moaning in surprise when Cold bit down on his shoulder.

Cold slid his hand up Barry’s skirt, feeling him up through his panties. He traced the line of his dick, finding a damp spot around the head and chuckling cruelly. “Mm, look how wet you are for me, little fairy…”

“Let’s go,” Barry huffed, squirming impatiently, “or the deal is off.”

“Tsk tsk,” Cold clicked his tongue. “Always in such a hurry, Barry Bell. You really should slow down.”

Barry’s wings buzzed in annoyance, reaching forward and cupping Cold’s groin. “Doesn’t feel like you want me to slow down!”

Cold smirked, grabbing Barry’s wrist and twisting it back. “Now, now, don’t you remember the rules? No touching, Mr. Bell.”

Barry yelped, groaning as Cold rolled him over onto his stomach. He arched his ass up, his long legs parting invitingly.

Keeping Barry’s arm pinned behind his back, Cold retrieved a long coil of rope from his desk. He tied Barry’s wrists together, nice and tight, though being mindful of his wings.

Cold knew Barry wouldn’t struggle any more, greedily squeezing his ass through the folds of his skirt.

“Come on,” Barry groaned desperately, his fingers curling into tight fists and tugging at the ropes. “I’m ready for you, Captain!”

“Patience, little fairy,” Cold chastised, pushing Barry’s skirt out of his way and using his hook to tease along the hem. “I want to enjoy this. After all, I do intend to kill your precious Pan and you simply wouldn’t have me after that.”

Barry whimpered at the sensation of cold steel grazing across his skin, his wings fluttering for a moment before going still. “Yes, Captain,” he said quietly, bowing his head down.

Cold grinned, absolutely delighted, tugging Barry’s panties over and pressing his thumb up against his hole. He was already magically slick and open, Cold testing the fit with his thumb and pressing in slowly.

Barry gasped, eagerly pushing back against Cold’s hand. He was squirming again. “Captain, please…”

Cold used his hook to keep Barry’s panties pulled aside, opening up the fly of his trousers. “Maybe I won’t let you go this time,” he mused, pulling out his cock and sliding between Barry’s cheeks. “Maybe I’ll keep you here, just like this…”

“No,” Barry protested, writhing and twisting his head. “Never! I would never stay with you!”

“Your body betrays your tongue’s lies,” Cold chuckled, watching Barry trying to catch his cock with little wiggles of his hips and push back on it. “I could be so good to you, little fairy… you would make such a fine little pet.”

Barry groaned, low and deep, tugging at the rope again and glaring back at Cold. “No man will ever keep me, Captain… not even you.”

“We’ll see about that,” Cold purred, finally tilting his hips forward and pushing his cock into Barry’s tight hole. The exquisite heat wrapped around him made him gasp, the world forgotten as he slipped deeper and deeper.  
Barry mewled beautifully, his wings flickering and sparkling as he took on every thick inch.

Cold began to fuck him, hook dragging Barry’s panties roughly and ripping the delicate fabric. He grabbed hold of the rope, using it to hang on as he pounded into him.  
Barry was moaning and shuddering with every mean slam, his lips parting in a blissed out smile. Despite all of his protests and arguing, it was crystal clear he loved every second of this.

Cold showed no mercy, driving himself into Barry’s ass relentlessly and only seeking pleasure for himself. He couldn’t help but taunt his captive lover, purring, “Oh, how you adore this… being used… being completely mine…”

Barry cried out, unable to deny it when Cold was balls deep inside of him and making him sing so shamelessly. “Yes,” he gasped, “Captain, yes… I love it…”

Cold twisted Barry’s panties around his hook, sinking the point down into the desk to keep him pinned firmly in place as he continued to ravage him. He ran his hand up the small of Barry’s back, dragging his nails along his spine.

He knew this couldn’t last much longer - all of his crew and that sorry excuse for Peter Pan were waiting outside. He had to make the most of this, growling ferociously and throwing his weight in every mean buck of his hips.

Cold could feel Barry’s impossibly tight ass clenching down on him, his own end coming all too soon. He fucked the gorgeous fairy as hard as he could, a reminder that no one else would be able to bring him such pleasure.

“Captain!” Barry screamed, his little body jerking in bliss as he came. His wings sparkled gorgeously, every bit of his skin glowing with the force of his climax.

Cold let the sensation overtake him, pumping his load deep and growling with every heated pulse. No shanty whore could ever compare to this gorgeous fae, swearing his vision was being blinded by starlight as the final shudders of his orgasm overtook him.

Barry moaned softly, one last happy sound as Cold pressed deep to plant the last of his seed inside of him. He pulled at the ropes, the bindings magically slipping away.

He could have always escaped, Cold realized, struggling to catch his breath. That knowledge made this even more satisfying, pulling out with a low grunt.

Cold watched Barry roll over on his back, fixing his underwear and tugging his skirt back down. He could see the slick stain left on his desk and the vivid blush in Barry’s face left behind from their passionate tryst.

He tidied himself up, intoning deeply, “Now. Three days. Either deliver me Pan or no amount of clapping will bring you back from where I send you…”

Barry hopped off of Cold’s desk, a shimmer of fairy dust passing over his body and reverting to his tiny form. He zipped around in a brilliant blur, promising, “Three days.”

“When your bloated codfish inevitably loses,” Cold taunted happily, “you’ll always have a position waiting here on my crew, little fairy. Many different positions, in fact.”

Barry flew over, planting a tiny kiss on Cold’s cheek. “And when you finally accept defeat? Next time… mmm, maybe you’ll be the one tied up, Captain Cold.”

“Looking forward to it, Mr. Bell.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some smutty hurt and comfort for the boys from my Cold Hard Cash AU!

Barry woke up, shivering and crying, the grips of a nightmare still upon him. When Cold wrapped his arms around him, he initially pushed him away, sobbing, “Please! Don’t!”

Cold withdrew immediately, his voice hoarse from sleep as he asked, “What’s wrong?”

“It was that night,” Barry whimpered, dragging his fingers through his sweat drenched hair. “At the club… when Thawne was shot… I just… I didn’t see it, but I heard the shot. Over and over again, I keep hearing it. I see blood, but it’s not his blood! It’s my mom’s!”

“Barry, listen to me-”

“There’s so much blood! So much fucking blood!” Barry panted hysterically, his pulse rocketing dangerously high. He couldn’t breathe, the darkness of their bedroom closing in on him. All he could hear the roar of his heart and taste the bile trying to bubble up into his mouth.

“Mr. Allen,” Cold snapped, suddenly firm and icy. “I need you to take a deep breath for me.”

“I can’t!” Barry shuddered at that familiar tone. He wanted to obey, but he couldn’t stop crying. He wept, shaking his head defiantly. “I just can’t!”

“Take one deep breath. Right now.”

Barry whimpered and inhaled shakily, starting to cry again almost instantly.

“Take another.”

Barry did, this one easier than the first.

“Good boy,” Cold drawled sternly. “Just another… yes… one more. Let’s have another. Can you do that for me, Mr. Allen? Can you keep breathing for me?”

“Yes, sir,” Barry nodded slowly. Breath by breath, he was able to calm down, finally accepting Cold’s warm embrace and deflating in his arms. His face felt puffy from crying so hard, sighing softly. Now that the anguish had faded, he was left embarrassed. “I’m sorry…”

“There’s nothing to apologize for,” Cold said, his tone still quite firm. “You’re human, Mr. Allen… just keep breathing for me.”

“Yes, sir,” Barry sighed obediently, cuddling close to Cold’s chest. He tilted his head up for a kiss, eager for attention to soothe his frazzled nerves.

“Easy now, Mr. Allen,” Cold commanded, allowing the kiss to linger. “Mmm, do you feel better now?”

“It’s still there,” Barry confessed. “The fear… it’s still here.”

“I’m still here, too,” Cold said, his strong hands sliding along Barry’s throat and holding him gently.

Barry pressed forward, leaning into Cold’s grip until it made him gasp.

Cold’s fingers twitched as if he wanted to squeeze down, but he didn’t. He moved his hands down Barry’s shoulders and rubbed at the tense muscles he found instead. “Get on your back for me.”

“What?”

“On your back, Mr. Allen,” Cold repeated more firmly, using *that* voice that always made him shiver.

Barry flopped back on his pillows, sighing contently as Cold’s quick fingers began to remove his pajamas. They were moist from sweat and the bedroom air felt nice and cool against his flushed skin.

He didn’t have to worry about being afraid when Cold took over. He could give himself to the other man completely and let him rule his body and mind. It was an instant relief, his eyes fluttering shut as Cold traced the lines of his stomach and chest.

“You have scars that no one else can see,” Cold said softly, his thumbs pressing along the bottom of his ribs. “I know they haunt you… They probably always will… but I will be here to remind that you do not have to be controlled by them.”

Barry whimpered as Cold’s lips touched his chest, his hot tongue flicking over his nipple.

“You are strong, Mr. Allen. While you cannot keep the fears from returning, we can work on how you respond to them…”

Cold’s tongue twirled around slowly, his teeth just barely grazing the sensitive flesh.

“And if they come back every night, sir?” Barry asked breathlessly.

“I will chase them away,” Cold replied confidently, kissing his way down Barry’s stomach, teasing around his navel. “I will always be here to hold you, to command you, to remind you that you are strong and fierce…”

Barry squeaked when the tip of his cock slid into Cold’s mouth, hot and wet, and gone all too soon. He was getting hard fast, his hands dropping down to his sides on the bed.

“I would take all that pain away if I could,” Cold promised, licking up Barry’s shaft with surprising tenderness. “All I can offer is techniques to work through it, to help ease your anxiety, and bring you back to me when you slip away.”

“Oh, Len,” Barry whispered, his voice cracking with the emotions all struggling to surface inside of him. “I love you so much… thank… thank you.. I’m… I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“Mmm, that’s something you will never have to worry about,” Cold assured him, again taking him into his mouth, deeper now, all the way to the back of his throat until Barry moaned.

“Fuck, Len!” Barry squealed, his hips trying to come off the bed.

Cold pulled off before Barry could get any real friction, spreading Barry’s legs apart and massaging his thighs. His tongue found his hole with patient strokes and licks, sucking and kissing until he had him squirming again.

He didn’t penetrate him with anything more than his tongue, moving occasionally to lick at his cock or squeeze his balls before returning to his oral assault. It was slow, passionate, and Barry was melting right into the sheets.

“Look at how well you’re doing for me,” Cold was praising him. “How you keep so still for me, your hands right there where I want them… You’re such a good boy, so strong, so very brave for me…”

Barry was hanging on every word, his heart pounding harder with each syllable. He could feel the heat of climax tightening up in his loins, his legs shaking beneath Cold’s palms. “Please,” he had to beg, whimpering with need. “Please.. I don’t think I can… I can keep going…”

Cold urged him with gentle noises, his tongue fucking into his hole deep and fast. He squeezed his thighs, finally purring, “You’ve been so good, Mr. Allen… come for me…”

Barry groaned excitedly, gasping when Cold grabbed his cock and starting stroking him. It only took two quick flicks of his wrist and he was coming, shooting all over his stomach as Cold worked his hole over with loving licks.

He was warm and happy, joy tingling down in the soles of his feet. He sighed loudly, stretching his arms up above his head with a big grin.

Cold wiped off his mouth and stretched out beside him, kissing his cheek. “Mmm, feel better?”

“Much,” Barry replied. “Thank you for taking care of me.”

“Thank you for letting me.” Cold kissed him again, urging, “Try to go back to sleep now. You need your rest.”

“And if I have more nightmares?”

“I’ll be right here.”

“Always?”

“And forever.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very nice nonny requested Boss Cold testing Barry’s, ahem, flexibility! XD

“You’re doing so well, Mr. Allen,” Cold’s firm tone praised, running all over Barry like warm silk. “How about a bit more? Can you do that for me?”

“Yes, sir,” Barry replied breathlessly, refusing to give in to the burning in his legs and hips. He wanted to be a good boy for Cold, he wanted to do this for him. All he had to do was relax and let Cold take charge of him.

He was splayed out on his stomach in their bed, his lean body strung up with long twists of ropes, his hands bound against his back and his legs arching into the air. Cold was slowly pushing his legs further back, Barry’s heels almost touching his shoulders now.

The stretch was almost too much, focusing on Cold’s hard cock buried deep inside of him to alleviate the discomfort.

“Good…” Cold gave him a hard thrust as a reward, squeezing his ankles affectionately.

Barry moaned in reply, burying his face against the sheets. Cold seemed so much deeper like this, grinding his hips down with a low whine. Coils of ropes were curled around his thighs and his cock, placed there with the utmost care, Barry wiggling against the restraints to find relief.

“Not yet,” Cold scolded lightly, popping Barry’s ass.  
It was hard enough to sting, Barry’s head popping up from the bed with a protesting cry.

“Don’t you want me to fuck you, Mr. Allen?”

“Yes, sir!”

“Then you have to be good for me,” Cold warned. “Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir,” Barry whimpered, bowing his head back down in submission. He groaned when Cold parted his legs, stretching his thighs apart as he continued to push his feet down toward his shoulders. Cold slowly began to move, pushing his cock in and testing the new depths created by the roped position.

Barry could see a smattering of stars exploding before his eyes, pleading shamelessly, “God, yes, please…please, just like that! Don’t stop! Don’t stop, sir!”

“You like this, don’t you?” Cold growled. “Being stretched apart for my cock?”

“Fuck-yes! Yes, sir!”

Cold growled again, his cock slamming mercilessly forward, making them both gasp and shout. He didn’t let up once he got going, Barry’s toes tickling his shoulders as he plowed ahead. Barry screamed with every slam, absolutely helpless to resist and loving every second of it.

Cold was using his tied up body like his own personal fuck toy, pulling his legs this way and that, finding the perfect angle to take them both over the edge. He began to twitch and groan all too soon, filling up Barry with long pulses, panting, “Come on, Mr. Allen… come for me…”

Barry sobbed with relief, rutting against the mattress desperately and coming in seconds. He was still crying as Cold pulled out and began to untie him, whimpering as his lover kissed all the places the ropes had rubbed against his skin.

“You were magnificent,” Cold purred, cuddling beside him and massaging his groin and thighs. “Absolutely magnificent… are you all right?”

“Oh, I’m good. So very good.” Barry was sore, but flushed with deep satisfaction. He groaned as he stretched his long legs, smiling cheekily as he taunted, “Told you I could put my feet back on my shoulders.”

Cold chuckled warmly, leaning in for a sweet kiss. “Mmm, that you did. I suppose you won that little bet, didn’t you?”

“Hmm,” Barry hummed, shaking his head. “After a fuck like that? I’d say we’d both won.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some lovely possessive!protective Boss Cold from my Cold Hard Cash AU!

Part of being Boss Cold’s boyfriend involved parties.

Lots of them.

Not the rowdy sort of parties with the Rogues where someone might lose a finger or get black out drunk, but the kind with multiple forks and cloth napkins. Cold’s vast power rested in part with his many alliances with judges and other political figures. He was more than happy to accept invitations to these events to negotiate new deals and continue expanding his criminal empire, and Barry had to confess that he enjoyed them, too.

Cold would always dress him in a new suit for the occasion, proud to show off his gorgeous boyfriend for everyone to see. He never let Barry stray from his side for too long unless he had to conduct business in private, always eager to rejoin him when it was concluded. Although Cold wasn’t openly affectionate in front of these crowds, he showed his love in small ways.

If Barry wasn’t right on his arm, he would always have his hand resting at the small of his back. He would nudge him on his shoulder or his hip when it was time to move on from a conversation or briefly take his hand when they were taking their seats - after he’d pulled out Barry’s chair for him, of course.

Barry absolutely loved it.

He always felt like a prince and Cold would end each evening by showing his appreciation to Barry in the bedroom.

“You were perfect tonight,” he would say, lavishing Barry’s body with intensely erotic pleasures. “Absolutely perfect… everyone wants you, they all want you, want to fuck you… but none of them ever will. Not a single fucking one - because you’re *mine*.”

Needless to say, Cold got a bit of a kick from parading Barry around and watching everyone drool over him. 

None would dare approach Barry while Cold was around, but he could hear the whispers and he could see everyone staring at him. He would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the attention, just a little bit, and it was nice to feel so desired.

Certainly part of that attraction came from his association with Cold - he’d been a bachelor up until meeting Barry and everyone wanted to know how this young man had been able to woo the mysterious gangster.

If only they knew…

Barry smiled at the thought, relishing in the familiar sense of intrigue he cast upon the crowd at the mayor’s latest party. It was a charity of some sort, all the who’s who of the city attending and gawking his way. He sipped his champagne, waiting for Cold to return from his meeting. There was light music playing, filling the ballroom with beautiful energy and many of the guests had started dancing.

Humming lightly to himself, Barry watched them for a time, surprised when he heard someone ask, “Would you like to dance?”

“Oh!” Barry blinked, finding himself being approached by a handsome young man with short brown hair. Oliver Queen, he recognized him immediately, a very wealthy man who lived over in Star City. “That’s very nice of you-”

“I’ve been dying to ask you all evening,” Oliver went on with a charming smile. “I didn’t think Cold was ever going to let you out of his sight, Mr. Allen. Bit clingy, isn’t he?”

“Protective,” Barry corrected, scowling faintly.

“Ah, hmm. Well, now that he’s not here to protect you, I guess that means you’re all mine.” Oliver offered his arm. “So? A dance?”

“Thank you,” Barry said, flushed and gulping down the rest of his champagne, “but no thanks. I’m just going to wait for Len to come back-”

“Len?” Oliver laughed heartily. “I didn’t think anyone called him that without having body parts removed. You know what they say about him and all, scary mobster stuff…”

“So,” Barry huffed, “you must know how risky it is to be bothering me then.”

“Only asking for a dance,” Oliver replied,holding up his hands in surrender. “You are a feisty young thing, aren’t you? I’ve always wondered what kind of man was able to tame the big Boss Cold and now I know.”

Barry could feel more color heating up his cheeks. “What kind of man is that exactly?”

“Little and fierce,” Oliver said with a smooth wink. “The kind of man anyone would be lucky to have.”

“That’s… that’s very nice of you, but… if you’d please excuse me!” Barry tried to step around Oliver, thinking it best to get away from this awkward conversation as quickly as possible.

Oliver grabbed his arm, chiding, “Aw, come on! Just one dance!”

“Let go,” Barry hissed, his sharp tone making a few heads turn.

“Mr. Allen, you’re making a scene-”

“Let go of me or I’m gonna freakin’ make a bigger one!”

“Mr. Allen, please-”

“If you don’t remove your hand immediately,” Cold’s chilling voice growled, “then I will remove it for you and ensure it has drastically less function when I’m done with it.”

Oliver’s hand tightened down instead, perhaps out of surprise or fear, Barry squirming to free himself as he cried, “Len!”

Cold was there in a breath, twisting Oliver’s arm back until he released Barry with a sharp gasp of pain. Cold kept twisting, forcing him to his knees and glaring icily down at him. “Apologize. Right now… for upsetting Mr. Allen and ruining everyone’s evening.”

The crowd didn’t seem displeased at all, however. They were on the edge of their proverbial seats, watching Cold manhandle Oliver like that. Barry couldn’t deny how his own cheeks were heating up by the awesome display, gulping anxiously as he waited to see what would happen next.

“You know that the deputy chief of police is right there,” Oliver grunted between clenched teeth, trying and failing to escape Cold’s grasp.

“Mm, yes, you’re right,” Cold mused, turning his head to call out, “Mr. Singh! I hate to trouble you, but I think I’d like to press charges against Mr. Queen.”

“Is that so?” Singh replied, raising his glass. “Hold on a moment and I’ll have the boys take him.”

“What?!” Oliver’s eyes bugged out of his head. “I didn’t do anything wrong!”

“You touched something that didn’t belong to you,” Cold growled, dropping his voice to a low growl that even Barry could barely hear. “If there weren’t so many witnesses here, I would break all of your fingers and pull your teeth out of your head. I still might, if you don’t apologize. Now.”

“Sorry! I’m sorry!” Oliver stared wildly over at Barry. “I really meant no disrespect! I was, it was just, it was just a joke!”

Cold released Oliver’s arm with a sneer, straightening out his jacket and tie as he remarked, “I suppose I won’t be bringing up any charges after all, Mr. Singh. Seeing as how Mr. Queen here is showing such regret for his actions, I’d like to be the bigger man and simply have him escorted out.”

Singh smirked, nodding in agreement. “Whatever you’d like, Mr. Snart. Happy to help.”

Barry watched Oliver get taken out by the scruff of his jacket, leaning into Cold’s side and sighing with relief.  
Cold turned toward him, his hands clasping the sides of his face and asking quietly, “Are you all right?”

“Yes, I’m fine. He was just being a pushy jerk.” Barry closed his eyes briefly, gently squeezing Cold’s wrists. He smiled, warm and sweet, whispering, “It was actually kind of hot, watching you beat him up. I sort of like seeing you get so possessive and bossy.”

Cold laughed, his lips curling into a sly smirk as he teased, “Oh? Is that why you’re so flushed?”

“Maybe quite possibly yes.”

“Mmm, perhaps we should leave the party a little early.” Cold pretended to pout with concern. “You’re obviously very shaken… I need to take care of you, Mr. Allen.”

“God, yes,” Barry said eagerly, shivering all over. “You really freakin’ do.”

“Let’s go home and I’ll be as bossy as you’d like.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request for that time Barry got shot in Cold Hard Cash, but from Boss Cold’s POV!

Rage.

That was the first sensation Cold felt, fighting the impulse to roar and tear the outside of the car apart. He dropped to a knee, his vision whiting out for a few moments. He swallowed thickly, struggling to stay calm. “Where?”

“At the club,” Mick grunted. “They hit us hard-

“Barry?” Cold demanded, already up on his feet again and snapping his fingers at Mardon and the others to get them moving. 

“Twig got nicked,” Mick said, his gruff tone tinged with sympathy, “but he’s all right. Stayed with him until the medics got there and I had to blow. Pigs were fuckin’ everywhere.”

“Central City General,” Cold barked at Mardon, jumping in the backseat and speaking back into the phone to Mick as he growled, “What happened?”

“Told the kid to stay put. Him and Ramon did not stay fuckin’ put. That little shit Vincenzo caught up with him before I could.”

“Is he dead?” 

“Fuck yeah, he’s dead.”

Cold gnashed his teeth, his anger bleeding through his icy mask as he raged, “You should have left him alive for me!”

“What the fuck for? It’s fine.”

“So I could tear him apart, piece by piece, and strangle him with his own entrails! I wanted to stare into his eyes as the life fades out of them and for that disgusting piece of human garbage to know he’s dying because he dared hurt what is *mine*!”

His voice got louder and louder, Axel cowering down in his seat. Mardon kept glancing in the rear view mirror, his gaze tense. They had not seen their Boss this pissed off in a very long time. 

“Didn’t have time for all that,” Mick said firmly, not responding to Cold’s furious tone. “I did what I had to, all right?”

Cold growled, whipping his head around to glare out the window. He took a few deep breaths, his chest aching. Barry had been hurt - foolish boy, wanting to play with gangsters.

No, he should have been able to protect him. 

He was his boy, his to keep safe. 

Guilt ate at his gut, his fury now turning against himself. He knew the club was a likely target, Barry even more so because of that damn ring. He should have moved sooner. He knew who it belonged to and how dangerous it was...

No, he argued, this was all part of the plan. This was the only way to get rid of the Santinis and that damn Detective West once and for all. He had to be patient, he had to stick to the plan, no matter what.

But Barry...

This was the second time Barry had been put at risk because of their relationship. It would not be the last. As long as they were together, Barry would always be a target.

Cold had already tried to offer Barry a way out and he had refused. Cold should have done the right thing and broken off their deal immediately. He should have made the decision that Barry couldn’t.

But he didn’t want to - he wanted Barry, selfishly and desperately, he had to keep him by his side and in his bed. 

Beautiful and brave Barry, who pushed him and challenged him in ways no one else had and still managed to surprise him. He had never let anyone so close, a terrible sinking sensation taking up residence in his chest when he fully realized the source of his rage was fear. 

It was the same terror that had gripped him before when Barry and Lisa were attacked at the night club, the fear of losing the ones he cared about. 

His feelings for Barry were getting out of control and for Cold, long a master of his emotions, he had to settle on his anger to keep himself focused. The anger was safest, the one he knew how to handle and cope with.

Caring for Barry, desiring him, wanting him when he knew he definitely didn’t deserve him... that was something else entirely. 

Cold kept his fury bubbling close to the surface, ignoring those other troublesome feelings for now. He had to get to Barry, he had to make sure he was safe and he’d would deal with them later.

“Cops,” Mardon noted as they pulled up to the main entrance of the hospital. 

“I don’t care,” Cold barked, jumping up out of the car and stalking towards the doors.

“Boss! Hey!” Mardon quickly parked, hurrying to catch up with Cold. James and Axel were right behind them, James making faces at the police as they all strolled by.

Cold wasn’t sure what he looked like then, but no one dared stop him. All of the officers and hospital security cleared right out of his way as he made his way to the desk. “Barry Allen - room?”

“Wh-What?” the receptionist squeaked.

“Room! Now, if you please,” Cold growled, ignoring the pressing gaze of the police around him. This was foolish, but damn them all, he wasn’t going to be kept away from Barry. Not for a second longer.

“Fifth floor,” the receptionist said quickly, fingers flying over the keyboard in front of him. “Room 550!”

Cold left without a word, flying to the elevator and the Rogues following behind. The ride up was silent, the air broiling as Cold’s stomach turned. Mick had said it was only a nick, but he had to see him, he had to see Barry.

He was already diving through the elevator doors before they had opened all the way, his fierce gaze seizing the officer they had left standing outside Barry’s room. 

"You... you can't go in there," the officer protested weakly, his eyes boggling to see Boss Cold himself charging right toward him.

Cold bared his teeth, glaring at the puny officer. The man might as well have been an ant, easily crushed underfoot and they both knew it. Cold scoffed as he walked right by him and snarled, low and dangerous, “Then try and stop me.”

The officer didn’t dare, backing away from the resonating wake of Cold’s fury and his Rogue entourage. 

Cold pushed the door open, searching for only one person;

Barry. 

There, in the bed, pale and bandaged, but alive. 

He could feel the ice around his heart splitting apart, allowing a rush of emotion to momentarily steal his breath away.

Seeing Barry safe staunched his worrisome rage, all of his calculating faculties slowly coming back online. He couldn’t be out of control; he couldn’t be weak - not with this many cops hanging around.

Especially that meddling detective.

He ignored West’s comments, moving to Barry’s bedside. The tension in his body was fading with every step, perching of the edge of the mattress. He had to reach out and touch him, cradling his face in his hands. 

Here, just between his palms, was truly the most dangerous man in all of Central City. 

Whether Barry knew it or not, he was the only person who ever could bring Boss Cold to his knees.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For everyone that wanted some more Barry Bell and Captain Cold! :D

Peter Pan had been victorious, saving the day and defeating the dreaded Captain Cold. 

Cold had nearly been killed by that damn crocodile, the very one who had made a meal of his hand all those years ago. Gobbled up and certain he was being left for dead, he was very surprised to be spat up only moments later.

“No taste for foul pirates,” Barry Bell laughed, though Cold swore there a twinkle of sympathy in his eyes. 

“What should we do with him?” Peter wondered.

“Put him in the stocks for everyone to see,” Barry suggested, flitting over to perch on Peter’s shoulder. “Let everyone see how far the mighty Captain Cold has fallen.”

“Done.”

Cold was left there while everyone was off celebrating, his wrists bound in chains, hanging from the rough stocks right in the middle of the town square. His hook was gone, as was his hat, and most of his dignity. He had been pelted with rotten fruit and stones, covered in filth and his lip was crusted in blood. 

Should have let the damn crocodile finish him off, he thought bitterly. This humiliation was miserable. 

“You poor thing,” Barry’s voice greeted him, deliberately walking up from behind him so he couldn’t turn to look at him. “All locked up and helpless... mmm, looks nice on you.”

Cold gritted his teeth, aware that Barry Bell was fully sized judging by the sound of his footsteps. “Hello, Barry Bell. Come to gloat, have you?”

“In part,” Barry said, his hands sliding up Cold’s hips and squeezing. “I have other reasons...”

Cold shivered at his touch, wishing he could see what Barry was up to back there. “And those other reasons?”

“You’ll find out soon enough,” Barry teased, reaching around and unbuckling Cold’s belt. His hands slipped inside his pants, finding his cock and stroking him slowly.

“What in seven hells-“ Cold spat, gasping sharply when Barry squeezed him. “Mmmph, what are you doing, little fairy?”

“Whatever I want,” Barry taunted, his nimble fingers working fast. 

“Someone might see you,” Cold warned, getting hard quickly, trying to buck down into Barry’s hand. “Better hurry.”

“Exciting, isn’t it?” Barry giggled, not allowing Cold any more friction than what he was willing to give him - which wasn’t very much . “I like this... being able to finally touch you, watching you squirm for me...”

Cold growled.

“Starting to understand why you always liked tying me up.” Barry pulled his hand away, moving again and Cold couldn’t tell what he was doing. 

Then he felt the hot slide of Barry’s tongue on his dick, groaning softly. The little fairy was down on his knees, right there beneath him, taking his cock into his mouth and sucking every inch.

Barry was fondling his balls, a gentle massage with his palm, squeezing the base of his dick as he bobbed his head. He was moaning so eagerly, leaving Cold to wonder what his other hand was doing. 

Cold groaned again, loving the heat and the slippery swipe of Barry’s tongue working over his cock. “God, if only Peter Pan could see you like this. Sucking my cock and touching yourself, hm?”

“Shut up,” Barry hissed, diving back down on Cold’s cock with a noisy slurp. 

“Damn!” Cold grunted, his hand clenching and tugging at the stocks. He was close, right at the edge, feeling the tension in his thighs and hips winding down tight until there - there, it was there in his loins and he right about to... 

Barry pulled off with a juicy smack of his lips, sighing, “Mmm, well, that was lovely.”

“Ohhhh, you little monster,” Cold hissed furiously. “You’d best finish what needs attending or no amount of clapping will bring you back from where I send you!”

“Pretty big talk from the man all locked up,” Barry cooed, rising from his knees and finally circling around to where Cold could see him. 

Cold glared, feeling absolutely ridiculous with his cock hanging out and totally helpless. Anyone could by at any moment and see him like this, gritting his teeth as he spat, “Why are you doing this, hmm? To torture me? Drive me mad?”

“Why? Is it working?” Barry smiled sweetly, his wings flitting playfully. 

“Damn you, you rotten little firefly from hell,” Cold grumbled, yanking at the stocks in frustration. 

“Aw, and here I was about to give you a present,” Barry pouted, hovering up above the ground and reaching beneath his skirt.

Cold froze, watching Barry’s hands intently. He was still angry, but this was taking a much more pleasing direction. “A present...?”

“For being such a model prisoner.” Barry’s fluttering wings kept him suspended in the air, the tip of his cock peeking out from his panties and pressing close enough for Cold to see the glittering precome.

“Mm, is that for me?” Cold’s anger was fading, licking his lips slowly. Unexpected, but pleasant enough to calm him. 

“Maybe,” Barry said, palming himself lewdly. “Maybe I’ve decided if you take care of me... I’ll get you out of there for a little while and take care of you.”

Cold’s aching balls really hoped this wasn’t a trick.

“How about it?”

Cold rolled his eyes dramatically as if deeply offended by the proposition... and then opened his mouth.

Barry squeaked in delight, hooking his long legs over the top of the stocks and pulling his panties aside so his cock could spring forth. He was able to keep himself hovering just like that, his groin right there in Cold’s face. He guided his dick up to his waiting mouth, rubbing along his lower lip. “Mmm... come on, Captain.”

Cold wasn’t able to push forward, forced to stick out his tongue to get a taste. He licked and licked, groaning as Barry began to slowly push inside his mouth. He firmly wrapped his lips around his shaft, hollowing out his cheeks and sucking hard. 

Barry was staring down at him in awe, his wings a fantastic blur as he rocked forward. His cock was quickly getting wet from Cold’s drool, thrusting deeper still and moaning excitedly. “Yes, there, just like that... oh, I should have known your mouth would be positively wicked.”

Cold grunted in reply, swallowing back the tickle in his throat and continuing to suck. Barry was getting so into it, bucking into his mouth and stroking the top of his head adoringly. The attention made Cold’s own bits ache for some of his own, but he kept at it. 

Barry’s little body was moving faster, daring to push all the way in and fucking Cold’s throat. His eyes were glassy and his lips parted with a soft cry, gasping, “Oh, my Captain... yes, fuck, yes! Look at you... mmmm, you feel so good!”

Cold clenched his fist, wishing he could touch, growling as he hung his mouth wide open for Barry to take all he wanted. A sudden flood of come filled his mouth, swallowing it all down and groaning as Barry rode his face to wring out every last shiver of pleasure. 

“Mmmm... Captain...” Barry groaned happily, pulling his spent cock out and gently wiping off Cold’s chin. “That was fantastic.”

“Do you consider yourself taken care of?” Cold asked calmly, stretching his jaw out with a faint pop. 

“Oh, very much so.” Barry fluttered back to the ground, dragging his hands across the stocks. They magically opened and the chains dropped at Cold’s feet. 

Cold stood up, his muscles stiff from being held in such an awkward position for so long. He reached for Barry, dragging him close and growling, “Now... I believe it’s my turn, Mr. Bell.”

Barry was shivering with excitement, wiggling in Cold’s grasp and teasing, “Mmm, are you going to tie me up, Captain?”

“Not quite, but I have some ideas,” Cold chuckled, guiding Barry’s hands into the stocks. He didn’t force his head down, but closed the top down on his wrists to keep him in place. “There... now that’s lovely.”

Barry glanced coyly back at Cold over his shoulder, arching his ass up so that his panties peeled out from beneath his short skirt. “Whatever are you going to do with me?”

Cold slid his hand over the curve of Barry’s butt, teasing along the hem of his panties. He smirked again, replying casually, “Fuck you until you’re dripping, perhaps leave you here for your precious Peter to find you...”

Barry whimpered. 

“Would you like that?” Cold taunted. “Let him see how I’ve soiled your precious body?”

“Yes,” Barry cried, wiggling desperately. 

Cold lamented the loss of his hook, the thought barely leaving his mind before there was a flash of light and it appeared at his wrist. He grinned, using the tip to push up Barry’s skirt. “I see someone wanted the full fantasy, eh?”

Barry turned back to gaze hungrily at Cold, panting softly, “Wouldn’t be the same without it.”

Cold turned his wrist, catching Barry’s panties with his hook and jerking them down with a loud rip. The thin fabric was shredded, enjoying Barry’s approving squeal. He slid a finger around his hole, grinning wickedly when he found him already open and wet. 

“Come on,” Barry said impatiently, trying to push back on Cold’s hand.

Cold was certainly as eager, watching the blunt head of his cock push inside Barry’s tight ass. The glide was smooth, maddeningly perfect, and he treasured every broken sound the gorgeous fairy made. 

He pushed until Barry was totally filled, twisting his hook into his skirts to pull him back as he started to thrust. He wanted to leave Barry screaming and ruined for anyone else, their future unknown except for sharing this moment. 

Hot, passionate, both of them craving this connection and the very forbidden nature making it a thousand times more intense. 

Cold leered, rearing back his hand and cracking his palm across Barry’s ass. He drove himself cruelly, making the fairy scream and moan without care, loving every frantic sound. 

Barry’s head was hanging limp, pulling at the stocks as Cold picked up the pace. It was amazing what the fairy could take, spreading his legs for a deeper angle as his wings fluttered wildly. 

Cold wanted Barry all for himself, entertaining fantasies of taking him aboard the Jolly Roger and sailing away forever. What adventures they could have - and the sex, oh, the sex would be incredible. But a fantasy was all it could be, his stomach dropping with the knowledge the little fairy would never leave that blasted Peter Pan.

He had to made this count, roaring as he threw his entire weight in the mighty slams that dared to carry them both to a blissful end. He clung to Barry, gripping him hard as if he was about to disappear right before his very eyes. 

Cold filled him up as promised, sliding his hand around to squeeze his cock and grinning as Barry came all over his fingers almost instantly. He wiped the mess off on Barry’s rumpled skirts, panting, “It’s been fun, Mr. Bell.”

“Uh huh,” Barry gasped, groaning as Cold pulled out. He reached back, his hand magically free of the stocks to touch his gaping, wet hole. He was smiling, pink and happy, sticking out his tongue as he complained, “You’ve absolutely ruined my dress.”

“And I will again, given half a chance,” Cold snorted, watching Barry pull up his shredded panties and smooth down his skirt. He was pleased that Barry didn’t use his magic to clean away the mess, enjoying the thought that the fairy had chosen to be left dripping with his seed.

Even sitting beside his beloved Peter Pan, it would be Cold’s come keeping his panties damp. 

“You owe me a new one, Captain,” Barry declared, standing tall with his hands on his hips. He looked perfectly debauched, his lips plump and his hair a mess, never mind the wrinkles still left in his skirts. 

“Oh? And how do you expect I’ll be replacing it?” Cold nodded at the stocks. “It’s only a matter of time before I have to return to my new home, you know.”

“You’ll take me to where I got this one, obviously,” Barry snorted, stepping into Cold’s space and sliding his hands up his chest. 

“I will?” Cold’s arms hesitantly curled around Barry’s waist. He didn’t know where this was going, but he was quite intrigued. 

“You will,” Barry confirmed, his eyes wide and full of mischief. “Come on, Captain Cold... let’s run away.”

“You’re serious?” Cold scoffed, searching Barry’s face for any signs of deception. 

“Yes.” 

“Forgive me if I’m a bit skeptical...”

“What do you have to lose, Captain?” Barry leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “Run away with me,” he urged sweetly. “There’s nothing left for either of us here in Never Never Land. Peter has his family, his victory...”

“My ship,” Cold grumbled, trying to hide how that kiss made him blush. They’d never kissed before - and Barry tasted even sweeter than he could have ever imagined, resisting the urge to dive in for more of his lips.

“We don’t need it,” Barry insisted. “Just pick a happy thought and we’ll fly wherever we want to. What do you say?”

“I’d say I still want my damn ship,” Cold protested, adding quickly, “But I am happy to accept your terms, Mr. Bell.”

“Dress first, ship later.”

“Then we have an accord,” Cold purred, giving into temptation and claiming a passionate kiss. 

“Mmmm,” Barry hummed happily, his wings fluttering excitedly. “Come on. Let’s get out of here! I’m thinking a red dress...”

“No more green?”

“Red’s always been more of my color anyway.”

“You realize that when we purchase this new dress,” Cold said firmly, “I will be tying you up and ruining it shortly there after.”

“Aye aye, Captain!”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For everyone ever that wanted some smut from CHC - via Boss Cold’s POV. This is one of my favorite chapters from that story and yeaaah, it’s a little lazy that I didn’t do something totally new - but hey! Enjoy it anyway and maybe I’ll write more! XD

Cold woke up with a soft gasp, fighting the urge to groan out in pain. His side burned horribly and his mouth was too dry. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his racing pulse and taking in his surroundings.

He was home, he was in bed, and Barry was here.  
The day was a violent blur - the gunfight, the blood, all the shouting. He struggled to find clarity and failed, his thoughts frantic as he tried to make sense of his jumbled memories. 

His first priority was Barry.

He reached out to touch him, needing to feel him and know he was okay. He could hear Barry breathing and felt him stir beneath his hand, comforted by the confirmation that he was all right.

“Len?” Barry was moving fast, awake now, rolling over to turn on the light. His voice was flooded with concern, asking anxiously, “Are you okay?”

“Barry,” Cold murmured, hating how rough and weak he sounded. He glanced around the room again, trying to remember how he’d gotten home. He vaguely remembered Mick carrying him, Dr. Snow’s voice… and Barry. 

Barry, his Barry, who hadn’t left his side all night - the boy with the smile of sunshine who made him feel more complete than anyone else in the world ever could. Even though some parts of his mind were still foggy, Cold could recall clearly the anger he’d felt when he was shot. 

Anger that someone that had tried to kill him, kill him and take him away from Barry. The thought of Barry being left alone to mourn him caused something deep inside his chest to crack. 

No, not anger, not quite. As before when Barry was hurt, Cold knew the true culprit of his discomfort was fear. He’d almost lost Barry, again, and he was totally overwhelmed. He didn’t let his panic show, keeping his expression calm, but inside his emotions were a wild tornado.

For a moment, Cold was a scared young boy again and totally helpless to fight back. He could feel pain, longing for it all to end, and the dread that it would happen again and again;

No.

That was all a lifetime ago and he wasn’t a boy anymore. He was a man, a boss, and there was nothing to be afraid of any longer... 

Except losing the ones he loved most. 

"I'm here, Len," Barry was saying, reaching for his hand and kissing it.

The physical affection made Cold’s still racing heart tumble over a few beats, but it wasn’t enough. Not even close. He didn’t have the words to tell Barry how afraid he’d been, how much he meant to him, but Cold had long preferred to be a man of action.

"Mmm, come here to me," Cold commanded, grateful his voice sounded more like himself and dragging Barry in for a kiss. Kissing was still so new and intimate for them, trying to pour as much feeling into that kiss as he could, praying Barry could taste how much he cared about him on his lips. 

He slid his tongue into Barry’s mouth, barely catching a mumble of his name as he tried to pull away. He chased after him, kissing him harder and forcing it to linger. He had to let Barry know, he had to tell him how he couldn’t imagine waking up next to anyone else, how his day didn’t mean shit anymore unless he got to see that sweet smile. 

Cold pulled Barry on top, ignoring the wild pain in his wound as he got Barry where he wanted him. The robe had to go, impatiently pulling it out of his way and earnestly sliding his hands over Barry’s lean body. He touched his arms, his shoulders, clawing at his hips and thighs. 

He thought back to the day when he had first visited Barry’s apartment. He’d expected a spoiled boy, the adopted son of a cop who had driven himself into debt through excess. He was never so happy to be wrong.

What he had found was a vibrant spirit who craved control and stability, a young man who wanted a strong hand and intense passion…  
They were both so damaged, both of their jagged edges cut by the horrors of their own equally traumatic lives. Cold didn’t regret a thing, realizing that each cut allowed him and Barry to be a perfect fit together. 

He moved his hands down over Barry’s ass, very interested in all the other lovely ways they fit together. He reached between his cheeks, greedily stroking over the tight flesh of his hole and already plotting his next move.

“Len!” Barry protested. “You’re hurt!”

Cold growled, refusing to let a mild inconvenience like physical injury stop him from getting what he wanted. The press of their bodies wasn’t enough to sate his desires, suddenly consumed with the need for Barry to touch him. 

It was rare that he wanted such physical affection, but nothing else made him feel more alive than the eager strokes of Barry’s fingers. He grabbed Barry’s hand and pressed it against his chest, breathing earnestly, “Touch me.”

Barry’s responding moan was lovely, but it was his eager obedience to the command that made Cold’s cock twitch. Barry was touching him as if he had been given the chance to have something divine and didn’t want to overlook a single inch of skin. Cold couldn’t remember anyone reacting to such a simple act with this level of reverence before, deeply touched and equally turned on. 

Barry leaned down for a sweet kiss, Cold happily giving him his tongue and taking it even deeper. Every swipe of tongue and fingers was making Cold’s loins heat up, the urge to be inside Barry becoming his singular focus. 

His strong hands slid over Barry’s firm ass, pressing between his cheeks and finding his hole. 

"Len," Barry whined softly, "We shouldn't..."

"Barry," Cold teased, imitating his worried whine. He smiled, dark and dangerous, drawling seductively, “"You're going to ride my cock; nice and slow until I come in you, and if I'm satisfied, I'll let you come, too."

"Fuck.”

"Mmhmm," Cold hummed, already knowing that Barry was going to obey his every word. He could feel the calm of being in control settling over him, watching Barry practically vibrate as he waited for his next order. "Get yourself ready for me."

Cold watched Barry practically swan dive for the lube, tracking his every movement. He loved it when Barry was like this; totally enthralled in what he was doing, putting everything he had into fulfilling what had been asked of him. 

The constant wrinkle of worry in Barry’s brow was gone, replaced by a serene focus and a cheeky little smile as he opened himself up. The anxious twitch in his shoulders had vanished, now holding himself with an exquisite confidence that Cold found unbelievably sexy. 

This was the man he knew Barry could be - sure of himself and strong, devoted and passionate, a creature of ardent grace that stole his breath away. He hovered his hand over Barry’s thrusting fingers, watching his beautiful face as made himself ready. 

“Good boy,” he praised, impressed that Barry already had three fingers in. He gazed up at his lover with a ravenous leer, hating how much pain he was in. He wanted to throw this beautiful boy down and fuck him into the sheets until they both passed out from sheer exhaustion. 

He considered it briefly, but even flexing his stomach sent a horrible wave of pain surging up his side. He refused to let Barry see any sign of his awful discomfort, taunting, “Just wait until I'm all healed up. I'll take you apart myself, piece by piece. Tie you to the bed again, take hours stretching you out... Would you like that, Barry?"

"God, yes, sir," Barry moaned eagerly in reply. 

Cold smirked, pleased with how Barry was already falling apart with just his fingers. Every little whine and whimper was becoming more frantic and the gorgeous sounds was making Cold’s cock throb. 

He held off for as long as he could, but the burning desire to be one with Barry finally took over. He held his cock steady, an offering for all of Barry’s glorious efforts, gritting his teeth as the tight heat of his body slowly began to envelop every thick inch. 

Cold could feel Barry struggling to take it all, patiently waiting for him to adjust. He sighed softly, the quiet sound lost in Barry’s tender kiss. He held him close, his heart full and relieved to have his lover in his arms once more. 

They were both alive, and they were together. Let the whole world burn to ashes, Cold had Barry right where he wanted him. 

Barry took all of his cock, gasping at the final bit stretching him out, his slender body shuddering in Cold’s firm embrace. Their chests were flush, every inch of skin that could connect pressed tightly together. It was beautiful, though Cold was greedily craving friction.

Patient as always, he waited for Barry to seek it, resisting the urge to cheer when he finally began to move. “There," Cold sighed in relief, “Just like that... just like that."

Cold pressed a hand against Barry’s hip, making sure he didn’t rock too quickly. Every movement was making his side erupt in agony, but he didn’t want to stop. He was actually enjoying the passionate pace, slow and steady, pulling Barry in for another kiss. 

He could feel Barry getting more frantic, trying to behave but wanting more. Cold was soon losing that same battle, gritting his teeth as he slammed up into Barry. “Yes,” he hissed, ignoring the pain and concentrating on thrusting as deeply as he could. “Fuck..”

“Len,” Barry murmured, his hands pressing down in Cold’s chest. “Let me. Let me take care of you.”

“Barry,” Cold warned, a flicker of anger souring his pleasant expression. He didn’t like being held down, he didn’t like not being in control, he didn’t like any of this...

"I've got you," Barry promised, rolling his hips harder. He was determined, and maybe, just maybe, he could let Barry lead the way tonight.

Cold watched Barry lean back, sitting almost straight up and balancing himself on his cock. Barry looked absolutely gorgeous, his head falling to his shoulder with a soft groan. 

He couldn’t take his eyes off of him for a moment, watching him work his hips and crying out with each thrust. When Barry touched him, Cold actually shivered. The wet heat of his body grinding down on his dick was fantastic, tangling their fingers together and trying to hold on.

Barry was riding him like he was trying to break him and Cold had never felt so damn alive. 

"Close," Cold sighed, panting harder and louder than he ever had before. He was sweating all over from the incredible mix of pain and pleasure, grunting as Barry fucked himself down on his cock even harder.

"Come on," Barry pleaded, "I want your come, please!”

“Fuck!” Cold growled, the pressure inside of him threatening to give way at any moment. Listening to Barry begging for his come did something to him, possessively grabbing his cock and jerking him fast. "You've been so good. Come with me, now."

Barry whimpered and cried, thrusting erratically into Cold’s palm. Cold knew those sounds by heart, could see the flush brightening in Barry’s face and feel his thighs tensing up. He knew Barry was coming before he even felt the first splash of come in his hand, his own cock unleashing a thick load deep inside of him.

Fuck, that hurt. His side screamed in protest, but the bliss trumped the pain - at least for a few moments. Long enough to feel that something was different, something here had changed. 

Barry's eyes were damp with tears and Cold felt a sting in his own. He wasn’t sure what was happening, but the very air around them felt charged and thick, about to break the silence to ask Barry if he was all right. 

But Barry broke it first.

His voice trembling with emotion and tears about to overtake him, Barry said, “I love you.”

Cold froze, unable to hide his shock and staring blankly up at Barry. He couldn’t possibly reply, not how Barry wanted, the urge rising up with a mouthful of bile and trying to swallow it down. 

A man of action as ever, Cold pulled Barry into his arms and hugged him tight. He didn’t deserve to be loved; not by anyone, especially not this beautiful young man who was so smart, so clever, so...

So very easy to love.

“Oh, Barry,” Cold murmured, forcing himself to say something, anything. “I know...” _I know I’m not worthy of it._ ”Fuck, I know...” _I know I’m not worthy, but damn it all, I’m going to take it._

“I love you so much, Len,” Barry whimpered brokenly, shaking in Cold’s adoring embrace.

"I know," Cold soothed, gently rubbing Barry's back, peppering his face with sweet little kisses. He held Barry close, trying to hang onto this moment for as long as he could. His armor had been torn open, more raw and vulnerable than he had ever allowed himself to be. 

And yet... he was happy. He was so damn happy. He had never felt this way about anyone before, marveling at how such a crippling emotion could be equally empowering. They both already knew without the words being spoken out loud;

Cold loved him, too.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nonny prompt from Tumblr who wanted a different version of events for that fun filled Rogue Air episode... as in, what did Snart write on that mysterious piece of paper and what if Barry agreed?

“If I’m going to help you out, I’ll need something in return...” 

“Like what?”

“This.”

Barry read it, scoffed, and read it again. 

_A night with the Flash_

“No! This, this is...this is impossible. I can’t do that!”

“Then I can’t help you,” Snart retorted icily. 

“There has to...! Snart, there has to be something you want that I can get!”

“Let me think about it,” was all Snart would say.

Barry’s heart sunk as Snart started to walk away, flooded with desperation. The full weight of the last few days came crashing down on him; battling with Wells, almost losing Eddie, and the pressure of keeping the metahuman prisoners secure and his city safe. 

He didn’t have time to fight with Snart.

Barry reached out and grabbed his arm, pleading, “Wait, okay? Just wait a second!”

Snart froze, his steely gaze fixing Barry right on the spot. “Change your mind, Scarlet?”

“Yes,” Barry replied before he even knew what he was saying. 

“Oh?” Snart looked absolutely smug, drawling, “Better be sure. Don’t want you getting cold feet on me when it’s time to get down.”

Barry shuddered, nodding his head as he agreed, “Yes. I’ll do it, okay. Just one night. That’s it.”

“One night, my rules, and I’ll help you with your little prisoner problem,” Snart said firmly, his eyes sparkling with mischief. “Do we have a deal?”

Barry could already hear Joe and Iris screaming at him for being such a complete idiot, but he decided that was the perfect reason to never ever tell them what he was about to do. 

There had always been this strange tension between him and Snart, often left wondering if it was sexual - usually when he was alone in the shower and exploring several unique ways to stop one of Cold’s heists - and now he had confirmed it. 

And to finally act on it?

To truly be intimate with Captain Cold, a man who was dangerous and equal parts dashing and made Barry’s insides ache deep inside like a giddy teenager?

Barry was already vibrating at the thought. 

“Deal,” Barry said, willing the bothersome shakes away and offering his hand to shake on it. 

“Warehouse twenty, tonight at nine o’clock,” Snart said, brushing by Barry’s extended hand. “Don’t be late.”

Barry’s shoulders dropped, sighing to himself. He really shouldn’t have expected anything more than that. This wasn’t going to be anything romantic; it was a simple exchange of services. 

“Oh, and Scarlet?” Snart paused to glance back over his shoulder. 

“Yeah?”

“Bring the suit,” Snart said coyly, smirking in that ridiculously sexy way of his as he finally left the bar. 

Barry was left gaping, consciously shutting his mouth. 

Well, if not romantic, tonight certainly had the promise to be exciting. 

The hours ticked by, Barry feigning vague stomach cramps to get out of patrol for the evening. He promised his team that he was still actively working on their transport situation and flashed away with his suit, hoping no one would question it.

He blinked over to the warehouse Snart right on time, his palms sweating inside his gloves. He hated how anxious he was, trying to aim for confident as he strolled inside. 

Barry hadn’t been much on one night stands before. He treated sex as something special to be shared with a loved one, not casually passed around. 

But didn’t he deserve to do something fun and enjoy himself for once? 

Something just for him and no one else?

Since becoming the Flash, personal time didn’t exist, especially for romantic endeavors. The few dates he’d attempted had ended in vibrating misery because he could not reveal himself to his partner. 

Snart already knew who he was, what he was capable of; maybe this would be even better than Barry first thought. 

Barry found him in full Captain Cold regalia, waiting patiently perched on top of a shattered storage cabinet. The Cold Gun was powered up, but aimed down at the floor. 

“Uh, hi there. And you’re all geared up because?” Barry asked, eyeing the Cold Gun warily. 

“Because I wanted to make sure you weren’t setting me up,” Snart responded flatly.

“Me? Set you up!?” Barry pouted indignantly. “I agreed to spend the night with you, what more do you want?”

Snart gracefully stood up, resting the Cold Gun on his shoulder as he drawled, “You have to understand that while it’s not impossible, it’s rare that someone surprises me.”

“You didn’t think I’d actually accept?”

“Central City’s precious hero sullying himself with me?” Snart clicked his tongue. “No.”

“Happy to surprise you then,” Barry said as he zipped forward, eliminating the distance between them. 

Snart slowly pulled his goggles down, holstering the Cold Gun at his hip. He circled around Barry, his eyes tracking over every inch of him. “Comms in your suit are off?”

“Yes,” Barry said, licking his lips. This was like being in a National Geographic special and there was no doubt about who was the predator here. He glanced around the dreary warehouse, asking, “Is this really where... we’re doing it?”

Snart paused right behind Barry and leaning in to tease at his ear, “Have a little faith, Scarlet.” He smirked, strolling back around in front of him and waving for him to follow.

Barry was led to what had once been an old office, but had been converted into a makeshift bedroom. The sheets were clean, pillows fluffed, and a stack of protein bars and water were arranged in a neat little pile by the bedside. 

“You stole those,” Barry accused, recognizing the protein bars as his own. 

“You’re going to need your strength,” Snart said simply, his long fingers unhooking the holster of the Cold Gun and placing it on a shelf by the door. He was watching Barry, carefully sliding off his parka and hanging it up.

Barry was shuddering again, wishing he knew what to do with his hands, a tornado of butterflies attacking his guts. Damn Snart, always so perfectly calm and cool and damn, he smelled really good. 

Snart was walking toward him, patient and slow, saying quietly, “These are the rules, Scarlet. We do this my way or not at all. This is a physical exchange, nothing more. I don’t need you giving me goo-goo eyes the next time we meet, got it?”

“Fine, yes,” Barry groaned. “I got it. Now, are we gonna do this or what?”

“All in good time,” Snart said with a sly smirk. “First, you’re going to let me get you out of this suit.”

Barry stiffened in more ways than one as Snart’s nimble hands moved along his shoulders to his hood. He shouldn’t have been surprised that Snart knew exactly how to remove his cowl, shivering as he ran his fingers through his hair. 

Snart gave his locks one last little ruffle before moving his hands down his back. He seemed to be ignoring the zipper, feeling instead over his hips and sides. 

Barry’s breathing was starting to pick up, wishing Snart would go ahead and get this going. As if sensing his impatience, the damn bastard went even slower. 

Snart allowed their bodies to press together, chest to chest, his nose gliding along Barry’s cheek. His hands slid over Barry’s ass, grabbing a firm handful of each cheek with a low chuckle.

“How long have you been waiting to do that, huh?” Barry teased breathlessly, his lashes fluttering when he felt how hard Snart was. Despite his calm facade, his icy villain clearly wanted this as badly as he did. 

“Since the train,” Snart replied honestly, giving him another squeeze. “I didn’t care who was behind the mask, I wanted you. Wanted to beat you, to bed you...”

“Well, now you’ve got me,” Barry said, a shaking hand timidly resting on Snart’s shoulder. He felt him flinch, but he didn’t pull away. “What are you waiting for?”’

“Patience, Scarlet,” Snart reminded him. “It’s my job to slow you down, remember?”

Barry squeaked when Snart rolled his hips forward, resisting the urge to flash them both over to the bed and get this show on the road. He shivered when Snart finally began to draw the zipper of the suit down, those lovely fingers slipping inside to feel the lines of his body.

“That is a lovely sensation,” Snart remarked, pausing when he felt Barry vibrate again. “Your powers?”

“Yes,” Barry breathed. “Always happens when I get too excited... so, you know, it’s sort of been a while... since... eh... something physical”.

Snart’s eyes flickered with something, perhaps surprise, slipping the suit down over Barry’s waist. “Mmm, good to know.”

Barry gasped when Snart touched him again, his cool hands admiring his toned stomach and the curve of his shoulders. He seemed to be exploring every inch, methodically and precise, and Barry hadn’t realized how starved he was for affection. 

He could feel how flushed he was, sweating already as he fought to keep his powers in check. When Snart’s hand dipped down and palmed his cock through his suit, he thought he was going to bust on the spot. “Snart!”

“Yes, Scarlet?” Snart asked innocently.

“Come on... please!”

“My rules,” Snart drawled. “I’m not going to-“

Barry lunged forward, stealing away Snart’s words with a passionate kiss. He could feel Snart resist, certainly still set on continuing his diabolical seduction, but something seemed to break in the other man. 

Snart kissed him back, absolutely devouring his lips while his hands possessively dug into his hips. 

Barry was kicking his way out of his suit, fighting to wrap his arms around Snart’s neck and slip his tongue deep in his mouth. Whatever plan Snart had was clearly forgotten, both of them pawing at each other like horned up teenagers. 

When Snart realized that Barry wasn’t wearing anything under the Flash suit, he made the most beautiful little sound; a breathy groan, almost a laugh - as if he couldn’t believe his luck. 

Barry didn’t know when a kiss had ever felt this hot, reminding himself that he shouldn’t be so surprised that Snart was good at it. He had those gorgeous lip, that wicked tongue, and fuck, those hands! 

Snart’s beautiful hands were groping Barry’s bare ass, a hint of teeth turning up the heat of their already passionate kiss. 

Barry could feel Snart urging him into bed and he let him, falling onto his back with Snart right on top of him. He reached up to push up Snart’s sweater, flinching when he snatched his wrist. 

Snart’s eyes were wild, his teeth bared. His entire body had shifted into defense mode, his fingers holding Barry so tightly that it might leave a bruise. 

_The scars..._

Barry didn’t attempt to continue, gazing up at Snart with a warm smile. “Hey,” he murmured gently, “it’s okay... you don’t have to be ashamed. I already know. I’ve seen your file, I know about your father-“

“I don’t want your pity,” Snart growled. 

“That’s not what I’m offering,” Barry cut in quickly, struggling to recapture the passion before it flickered it out completely. “I’m just saying... I’m here with you right now, no masks, no suits, no secrets... nothing between us.”

Snart’s grip relaxed. 

“No Flash and Captain Cold,” Barry went on, his hand slowly reaching beneath Snart’s sweater and finding his side, caressing there gently. “Let’s just be Leonard and Barry... for one night.”

“Len,” Snart said, his voice almost a whisper. 

“What?” Barry thought he’d misheard. 

“Call me Len,” Snart said, pulling back to strip off his sweater. Beneath that was a thick undershirt and a tank top, finally letting Barry see his bare torso. 

Using his super human speed, Barry tracked the newly exposed flesh in front of him in a blink so Snart - no, _Len_ \- wouldn’t get self conscious from his gawking.

He was beautiful, though much slimmer than Barry first thought. He was toned but soft around his stomach in a perfectly kissable way that Barry was certain he’d explore later. He forced himself not to react as he looked over the scars, not bothering to count them any more after he hit fifty or so. 

Reading about them was nothing compared to baring witness to such a terrible record of human violence.

Snart seemed to be waiting for his revulsion, the tense lines of his body language giving away what must have been a lifetime of rejection for the marred condition of his flesh. 

Barry surged upwards to claim a kiss, plastering his hands over Snart’s back. He touched every ripple and tear, making sure Snart could feel how much he still desired him. 

Snart was melting, kissing Barry back in earnest and sliding his arms beneath him to hold him close. He rolled his hips down to make Barry squirm, keeping him pinned against the mattress as he claimed every inch of his mouth. 

This... this was not what Barry had been expecting. 

He really didn’t think fooling around with Captain Cold would be so damn hot!

The thought made him laugh, a giggle bubbling up before he could stop it. He cringed, waiting for Snart to snap at him, but he found him smiling. 

A warm smile, unexpected and achingly gorgeous, almost shy...

“What?” Snart asked breathlessly, nudging his nose against Barry’s cheek.

“Captain Cold is pretty hot in bed,” Barry replied, grinning dumbly. 

Snart laughed. He actually _laughed_. He smooched Barry’s lip, chuckling low as he promised huskily, “Oh, Scarlet... just you wait.” 

Barry really didn’t want to wait, not at all.

He moved at lightning speed, finding lubricant and condoms in the bedside cupboard. He ignored the condoms, deciding to indulge that speedster perk of being immune to all diseases, but he appreciated Snart’s thoughtfulness. 

Barry got himself prepped in seconds, nearly making himself come in the process. He was panting when he switched back to a normal speed, his eyes pleading with Snart as he gasped, “I can’t - please. We don’t need condoms, I’m ready, I just need you!”

It took Snart a moment to catch up and realize what Barry had done, exhaling slowly as he said, “Always in such a hurry, Scarlet.” 

Barry was greedily tugging at Snart’s pants, sucking at his neck as he moaned, “Come on, Len...”

Hearing his name did something to Snart, growling as he roughly kicked his way out of his pants and boxer briefs. Barry’s eager hands slicked him up and guided his cock inside him, both men sharing a lusty groan together. 

Two things then happened very quickly;

First, Barry realized he had definitely not prepped enough to take on Snart’s girth. The stretch made him ache and shudder all the way down to his bones.

Secondly, Barry was coming. Untouched and gasping, his body clenching down on Snart as he spilled all over his stomach. 

“Shit!” Barry hissed, a strong vibration shaking his body. “I’m sorry, I’m-“

“Mm, it’s all right,” Snart grunted, his eyes flicking up to the ceiling and taking a deep breath. 

“You just feel really good and ugh, I swear I’m not done,” Barry rambled. “Give me like five seconds!”

“Another magical speedster ability?”

“Yes,” Barry said, wiggling his hips urgently. “I can come, like, so much.”

Snart pressed himself on top of Barry, pushing forward enough to make him gasp. He kissed him languidly, working his cock in one short thrust at a time. “Slow down... let me earn the next one.”

Barry forced himself to relax, his legs spreading wide for Snart’s cock. He slid his palms over his arms, his shoulders, touching all that he could. He sucked on Snart’s tongue, moaning softly as the taut muscles of his body began to give in. 

Snart was ever so patient, his movements careful and precise, burying himself balls deep and holding that depth while Barry writhed. This had become so much more than intimate than Barry had anticipated, totally in love with how Snart held him and kissed him so reverently. 

Barry needed air, parting briefly and catching Snart’s eye. There was something mischievous there, a familiar sly glint Barry knew very well from the battlefield. He didn’t know what Snart was up to...

But then he lifted one of Barry’s legs up on his shoulder and he knew exactly what was going on.

Barry grinned, silently issuing a challenge with a coy swipe of his tongue. He grabbed Snart’s forearms for leverage, but he wasn’t ready for that first rough slam. It hurt, it felt wonderful, it made him cry out. 

Snart tilted his hips and slammed again, gauging Barry’s moans as he sought out exactly how to make him scream. The slap of their skin was the perfect bass line to the squeaking chorus of the mattress, Barry’s sweet voice rising above it all in a heavenly litany.

“Oh, Len! God! Fuck, yes! Come on, come the fuck on, oh! There, there, there, _there_!” Barry cried and shivered, his sobs hitting a spectacular pitch as Snart lifted up his other leg and proceeded to neatly fold him in half as he fucked him savagely. 

Barry’s brain shut down and all rational thought ceased, screaming triumphantly as he came again and begged Snart not to stop. He vibrated so hard that he blurred entirely, smacking at Snart’s firm ass as he demanded more and more. 

Snart was happy to give it to him, turning Barry on his stomach to take him from behind and giving him another mind shattering orgasm. Now that he had figured out how to make Barry come, he seemed to be working on a record. 

Every angle and position was explored, Snart working Barry’s body over the edge again and again. Barry was determined to fight his way on top, straddling Snart’s hips and riding his cock hard. He focused his vibrations below his waist, grinning when he heard Snart’s breathing catch. 

“Close,” Snart warned, his fingers clutching at Barry’s thighs and starting to lose himself. He had been so in control and focused all of this time. Finally seeing him so vulnerable in the grip of passion made Barry want to please him even more. 

He sped up, fucking himself down on Snart’s cock faster than any mortal man ever could, pleading, “Come with me... Len... come on... I’m right there!”

One more fierce vibration was all it took, the mighty Captain Cold coming immediately and thrusting up into Barry hard enough to steal his breath away. “Fuck, Barry! Mmmph!”

Barry leaned down to kiss him, rolling his hips slowly as he worked himself through one final climax, groaning, “Oh, Len... my God... mmm...”

Snart held him close, breathlessly murmuring, “Well... that didn’t go quite the way I planned it...”

“No?” Barry grinned happily, giving his hips a playful little wiggle. 

“No,” Snart confirmed, smirking smugly. “It was much better, in fact.”

“Good.” Barry kissed Snart’s cheek, blinking off to get them cleaned up and tucked under the sheets. He stretched out on his side, smiling shyly over at Snart. 

Snart had closed his eyes, his arms tucked up beneath his head and his breathing had already settled down. He was barely even sweating. 

Barry fidgeted, a frown creasing his lips. 

Shit.

What now?

That had easily been the most incredible sex of Barry’s entire life. Sex was all it was supposed to be... but why did it feel like more? He had to be imagining things, just had to be. 

“So,” Barry chirped, unable to stand the silence any longer.

“So, Flash,” Snart drawled, his tone as snarky as ever. “Human trafficker, felon... Hmm, doesn’t have quite the same ring as ‘superhero’.”

“Come on,” Barry griped, dragging one of the pillows over his face to muffle his groaning. ”Don’t even start!”

“Although I’m sure you will look adorable in prison orange, I still prefer you in red.”

“They’re all dangerous criminals and you know it,” Barry argued, throwing the pillow at Snart. 

“That you locked up without a fair trial,” Snart pointed out with a smirk, easily catching it. 

“For the good of the city,” Barry said firmly, hating that he felt a stab of guilt over Snart’s accusations. “There’s no prison here that can hold them!”

“And whose problem is that?” Snart mused. “Sounds like an issue for the city to figure out.”

“If I let them all go right now, they’ll destroy everything,” Barry insisted. “You know, I know it.”

“So, the ends justify the means, do they?“

“Why are you giving me so much crap?” Barry snapped, his cheeks burning. “You’re a criminal!”

”And you’re supposed to be a hero,” Snart countered smoothly. “Look at what you’re doing, Barry. Look at it long and hard. It’s easy to do bad things when you think you’re doing them for a good reason.”

“But-“

“You break your precious little code now, you’ll be surprised how much easier it is to break the next time,” Snart said. “And there will be a next time. There always is.”

“Look,” Barry huffed, sitting up abruptly. “I don’t need your lecturing, I need your help. I gave you what you wanted. Are you going to hold up your end of the deal or not?”

“I think we both got what we wanted tonight,” Snart said with a smug little smile. 

Barry wanted to hit him with another pillow, but Snart reached over to touch his shoulder. Barry kept the pillow tightly fisted, demanding, “Well?”

“In light of recent events, what about another deal?” Snart asked casually. “Something... more beneficial.” 

Barry lowered the pillow. “What now?”

“Let the metahumans go,” Snart said, all business now, “and I’ll take you to bed like that every night.”

Barry choked on air, staring at Snart stupidly. Even with his speed, he couldn’t hide his shock. “That, wait, that can’t... you and me... you... no, I can’t do that.”

“No?”

“They’re still dangerous criminals that need to be in prison!”

“And you’re in desperate need of some regular stress relief,” Snart taunted coyly. “I can handle the metahumans-“

“Oh, you mean you’ll try to recruit them!” Barry accused. 

Snart shrugged. “Better off as free criminals under my watch than being unlawfully detained by our city’s beloved hero.”

“No way,” Barry scoffed, flashing out of bed and into his suit. “We have a deal already. We’re sticking to it and that’s final.” 

“Have it your way,” Snart said, his tone carrying a warning, “but do remember how much I love this city and that I will do what I think is best for it.”

“Yeah, well, we’ll see about that,” Barry grumbled. “Meet me at the lab tomorrow morning. We don’t have much time-“

“Even less than you think,” Snart taunted smugly. “It’s already one o’clock.”

“In the morning?!” 

“What can I say? Time flies when you’re having fun.” Snart was positively beaming. “I wonder if Detective West will notice how _relaxed_ you are... might wanna know how you were able to work out all that tension...”

“Ohhh, don’t you even think about saying anything.”

“And jeopardize our new deal? I wouldn’t dare.” Snart’s sly expression definitely disagreed. “Then again, perhaps West would like to hear about how well we’re getting along now...”

Barry narrowed his eyes furiously. He blinked Snart out into the middle of the woods right outside of the city with nothing on except that damn smug smirk. 

He wasn’t entirely cruel, offering him the Cold Gun and his parka for some modesty. “Consider this motivation to keep our little evening together between us, mm’kay?”

Snart’s smirk never faltered, sliding on the parka and zipping it up primly. “I’ll take it under advisement.”

“Enjoy the walk back,” Barry said gleefully. “Try not to be late.”

“What?” Snart pouted as Barry began to charge up to zip off. “No kiss good night?”

“You’re the worst,” Barry snorted, rolling his eyes and dipping into the Speed Force to flash back home...

But not before he blinked over to press one last kiss to Snart’s lips, warm and sweet, quickly leaving before he had a chance to make any more smart comments. This evening had taken them both by surprise, Barry promising himself that he would sort through all of his conflicted feelings later. 

Although Barry couldn’t predict what was going to happen later today, one thing was for certain;

Leonard Snart was definitely smirking the entire way back to Central City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAT ASS XD XD XD


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Jinxous who wanted some CHC Coldflash for Barry’s Birthday! I was gonna write this super awesome romantic day for the boys and they were gonna talk about feelings and all that, but then smut happened. I regret nothing! XD

“How are you enjoying your present...?” Cold asked softly, the corners of his mouth twitching up in a smile. 

“I love it, sir,” Barry moaned softly, gasping when Cold touched the end of the golden plated plug. It was thicker than even Cold’s massive girth, keeping Barry’s ass marvelously stretched. 

His arms were tied up with festive ribbons, wrists bound to the bed above his head. He had his knees bent and legs spread so Cold could have full view of his stuffed little hole. 

“Happy birthday, Mr. Allen,” Cold purred, presenting him with a giant piece of cake, topped with thick icing and a single lit candle. “Mmm, ready to make a wish?”

“Yes, sir,” Barry said eagerly, grinning wide. 

“Go on,” Cold urged, offering the plate out. 

Barry lifted up his head and eagerly blew out the candle. “Mm, wanna hear my wish?”

“If you tell, it won’t come true,” Cold teased, removing the candle and setting it aside. He dumped the cake on Barry’s stomach, leisurely stretching out beside him, fork in hand. 

Barry grinned, his cock twitching as he watched Cold calmly begin eating the cake with dainty little bites as if he was seated at a fancy restaurant. 

He bowed his head, licking a spot of icing from Barry’s hip. “Mmm... delicious.”

“Mmm... Len...” Barry wiggled, watching Cold lick his way down to the base of his dick.

Cold suddenly went off course, using his fork to get another bite of cake and smiling innocently up at him. “Yes, Mr. Allen?”

“You’re, mmm, you’re right there! Please!”

“And?” Cold’s voice was firm. “I’m merely trying to enjoy my cake... you can have yours later.” 

Barry’s head flopped down, squirming enough that the plug shifted inside of him and made him whimper. 

Cold reached down to push it a little deeper, smirking at the way Barry moaned for him. He forgot about the cake, much more interested now in teasing Barry. He ran his tongue back around the base of his cock, rocking the plug in time with his gentle lapping. 

Barry wanted to catch Cold’s mouth and thrust upwards, but he wouldn’t dare. This was indeed a special treat and he was going to enjoy every sweet, torturous second. 

Cold licked up the side of Barry’s cock, curling around the head and planting a soft kiss there. He mouthed all around the tender tissue, but still wouldn’t give enough friction to provide any relief. 

Barry panted quietly, watching Cold’s focused expression as he worked over his balls with that wicked tongue, even teasing down around the cool base of the plug. He whimpered and cried, loving it all, trying so very hard to be patient.

Cold rewarded his good behavior by finally slipping his cock into the wet heat of his mouth. He sucked hard, creating enough pressure that Barry was certain he could suck all the come right out of his balls. 

Barry kept his hips still, but his hands were constantly moving. He was pulling at the ribbons, making fists and digging his nails into his palms, crying out when Cold took every inch down his hot throat. 

He could smell his own sweat and the sweet aroma of the smeared cake, his body tensing up as his climax began to build. Squeezing down on the thick plug felt so good, groaning, “Len... I’m... I’m so close... please, please let me come...!”

Cold grunted, grabbing Barry’s hips. He slid his hands around to palm Barry’s ass, squeezing and encouraging him to move.

Barry practically squealed, gasping as he began to thrust. Watching Boss Cold, the king of Central City, take every rough slam of his cock was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He couldn’t last long, moaning happily as he came down that hot throat.

Cold didn’t stop until Barry was trembling from the overstimulation, running his tongue over his slit to catch any last drop of fluids. He smirked smugly, looking over Barry’s flushed and shaking body and admiring his handiwork. 

“Happy fuckin’ birthday to me,” Barry wheezed, relaxing against the sheets with a dopey grin.

“Mmmm, indeed,” Cold purred sweetly, glancing at the mess left on Barry’s stomach. “And oh, look... I still have some cake to eat.”

“Len...?”

Cold found his fork again, nibbling lightly as he said, “Oh, well, obviously I’m going for seconds. And probably thirds...”

“As in, also making me come seconds and thirds?” Barry bit his lip anxiously, his spent cock already offering a faintly interested twitch. “How many exactly are you planning?!”

“Usually, people get spankings for their birthday,” Cold said with a casual shrug. “I decided orgasms was much more fitting...”

“Oh, God.” 

“Oh, you’ll definitely be saying more of that.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For my sweet Nonny on Tumblr who wanted a little Frostbite update! :D

Maury’s was packed every night thanks to rave reviews about the food. The local paper even wrote a wonderful article about the restoration project and gushed at length about the incredible menu. Leonard Snart, they said, had an absolutely magical way of working with food. 

Magical indeed - since Snart couldn’t taste any of it. 

Being a vampire had that drawback, of course. He had to cook based on his sense of smell alone, arguably more powerful than his mortal tastebuds had ever been. He enjoyed being in the kitchen regardless, easily managing the back of the house and running all the food by himself. 

Though he was still not able to achieve Barry’s ghostlike quickness, his speed and strength were well beyond any mortal’s. The new abilities were awesome but they also created several stumbles to work through; one cooler door handle had already suffered his wrath and snapped in his hands, not to mention all the dishes he kept accidentally breaking.

Barry was always there to help him and pick up the pieces, literal and otherwise, calming him right back down with that bright smile of his. He was the only one who could make Snart feel better, to make him feel _human_ again. 

The emotions were even harder than his powers to make sense of, constantly fighting against the cold chasm inside of him that wanted to absorb everything that he was as a human man. Feeling anything other than the hunger was difficult, but Barry was such a fantastic teacher.

When Snart’s desire for blood was at its worst and he was certain he would lose his humanity forever, Barry was there to bring him laughter, love, agony and anguish - the full spectrum of human emotions to wake him back up. 

Sometimes it was with his words, other times perhaps a movie or a poem; but no matter what, Barry always found a way. 

Disney films were usually a pretty sure bet, Snart still favoring _Aladdin_ above all the others. He had taken the night off from the bar to spend the evening with Barry, full of fresh blood and content to snuggle on the sofa while his favorite film began to play. 

Barry was cradling him close, Snart’s head in his lap, mindlessly dragging his nails through his short hair. “You know,” he said with a smirk, “I read that Robin Williams improvised that scene.”

“Oh?” Snart perked up. 

“Mmhmm. They gave him a table of weird objects to play with and just let him play around. When he breaks that thing, I think he actually broke something.”

Snart smiled, chuckling softly to himself. He glanced up at Barry, asking, “Work tomorrow?”

“Always,” Barry snorted. “My turn to drive the carpool.”

“Hear anything about Mick?”

“Caitlyn is going with him this weekend to visit the new compound,” Barry replied. “You know, the one that the not-so-crazy ex-Order members set up?”

“Ulgh, why?”

“Bring medicine, teach some first aid, stuff like that.” 

“Hmmph.” Snart looked back at the television. 

“Do you ever miss him?” Barry asked casually. “I’m sure I could talk to Caitlyn and see-“

“No,” Snart cut in. He sighed, adding more gently, “No, thank you.”

“You guys were such good friends!” Barry frowned. “Are you sure?”

“We were friends when we were brainwashed to kill vampires,” Snart said dryly. “I don’t think he’s interested and I don’t care. I don’t miss him. I don’t...” He struggled for the words. 

_Take your time..._ Barry smiled, his fingers still lovingly petting Snart’s hair. 

“What we had is gone,” Snart said at last. “Without the Order, we have nothing in common.” _Nothing except the abuse, the punishments, the lessons..._

“Okay, okay,” Barry said gently, trying to send out a calming energy to soothe Snart’s frantic thoughts. 

“I’m sorry,” Snart said, glancing up at his lover with a sigh. “I know you’re trying to help me... but not with Mick. Not now.” _Maybe not ever..._

“How’s Lisa?” Barry asked, seamlessly changing the subject. 

“Good,” Snart said, his smile coming back in an instant. “She’s running the kitchen tonight and promised me she wouldn’t burn anything.”

“How many times did you make her recite the recipes?”

“Once”. _Maybe twice..._

Barry giggled, giving Snart’s head a pat. “I love you, you silly man.”

“Mmm, I love you,” Snart purred, pulling Barry’s hand down so he could kiss his palm. “Any idea when they’re going to announce that Cisco has impregnated her?”

“Don’t say it like that,” Barry scolded. “I’m sure they’ll... wait. How do you know?!”

“Smelled it. How did _you_ know?”

“Cisco. I think he’s waiting until he is sure you’re not going to kill him.” 

“Hmmm... so when the child is in, eh... college?”

Barry laughed, shaking his head. “They are totally in love and they will be amazing parents. They’re so excited. I’m very happy for them and you should be, too.”

“I am,” Snart conceded. “Truly.”

He was happy for the joy his sister had found and for the family she would soon have, but he couldn’t help wonder what sort of role he would have in his unborn nephew’s life. 

How would they explain that Uncle Len never aged? What would happen when it was time to bury Lisa and Snart was still the same-

“Hey, hey,” Barry said firmly, “come back to me. It’s going to be okay, Len. We will figure it all out. I’m still going to find a cure-“

“And if you don’t?”

“Then we don’t get cured right now,” Barry said with a shrug. “It’s going to be all right. Being an immortal uncle wouldn’t be so bad. You’d get to watch the baby grow up, then maybe watch his or her kids grow up. Lisa would love knowing we’d be around to watch over her little one.”

“You’re not giving up on a cure, are you?” Snart’s brows knitted together. “What is this?”

“It’s my way of making the best of it,” Barry replied with a soft smile. “I will never give up on finding a way to be human again. But if it takes me another few hundred years, hey... we’ve got a lot to look forward to in the meantime.”

Snart snorted quietly, sighing sarcastically, “How do you manage to be so ridiculously cheerful?”

“Because the worst case scenario here is spending eternity with the man I love,” Barry teased, beaming down at Snart. “Not so bad, right?”

Snart smiled, feeling Barry’s love and adoration washing over him like the sun, warm and sweet. He sat up to claim a passionate kiss, hugging him tight. “Mm, not too bad at all.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For my dear Alexis Tenshi who gave me this idea after talking about a follow-up for my Rogue Air AU! XD

“You know,” Snart drawled, looking around the familiar forest, “you keep dragging me out here, the chipmunks are going to suspect something...”

“You were going to sabotage the transfer!” Barry accused, his hands firmly planted on his hips.

“Yes, I was,” Snart said with a sly smirk. “Funny how you did it for me.”

“Me?” Barry scoffed indignantly. “N-no, I would never!”

“Let’s go over what happened, shall we?” Snart drawled. “The meta-power dampeners failed and the nasty little criminals all got away-“

“Except the one you killed,” Barry grumbled under his breath. 

“-And wouldn’t you know it? It’s exactly what I was planning to do. But when I went to disrupt that pesky little battery, someone had already done it for me.” Snart tilted his head. “Isn’t that funny?”

“If it wasn’t you, it was your sister! Or, or maybe Mick!” Barry argued stubbornly. “Who knows! It could have been any of you!”

“Why do you insist on playing this little game?” Snart asked, stalking towards Barry. 

Barry began to backpedal, flushing at the totally ravenous way Snart was staring him down. They hadn’t been alone together since that steamy night of passion, and every delicious memory was invading Barry’s brain. 

Snart’s new deal had been so tempting, but he couldn’t go around blowing off steam with a known criminal. He just couldn’t! Even if this criminal was really unbelievable in bed and surprisingly tender and...

Oh, shit. 

He had it so bad for Snart.

“What game?” Barry squeaked, finding his back pressed up against a tree as Snart advanced. 

“The one where you use me to make yourself feel better,” Snart replied, his eyes burning into Barry’s. 

“Use you?! I’m not using you-!”

“You let me take the fall for the metahumans escaping - which, I’m actually fine with because now they all think they owe me,” Snart explained smugly. “So, tell me, Barry. Too scared to let Daddy West know you changed your mind at the last second?”

Barry refused to acknowledge any of it, holding his head up defiantly.

“Imagine if he knew,” Snart chuckled. “Captain Cold managing to persuade the Flash to make a morally sound decision! It was easier to blame me than admit you were wrong, hmmm?”

“Don’t act so high and mighty!” Barry snapped. “You admitted you were going to screw it all up-“

“And I told you before that I was already planning to so don’t you dare act surprised.”

“Wait, when?”

“After our very intimate evening,” Snart said, making sure to rake his eyes over every inch of Barry’s body for emphasis, “I told you that I would do whatever I thought was best for my city.

“That means keeping the Flash a hero. A hero doesn’t keep people imprisoned without due process and a fair trial... if you had actually been successful and anyone found out, you’d be completely ruined.”

“You were doing this... for me?” Barry blinked in surprise. 

“For my city,” Snart corrected.

“You could have called me out in front of Joe,” Barry said, keenly aware of how close Snart was, a mere breath away now, “in front of everyone... but you wanted me to stay the hero so badly that you were willing to be the villain.”

“Barry, I am the villain,” Snart said, tracing a gloved finger along the edge of Barry’s mask, down his cheek to his lips. “I always will be.”

“You don’t have to, though!” Barry insisted earnestly. “There is so much good in you, if you’d just-“

“Uh uh.” Snart shook his head, a playful smile curling his mouth. “We all have our parts to play. You’d best keep that in mind for the sake of our deal.”

“D-deal?” Barry was lost in his Snart’s gentle touch, trying to focus on what he was saying. “What deal?”

“You let the metahumans go,” Snart said, slowly peeling Barry’s cowl back. “It’s time for me to hold up my end of the deal... or did you forget that, too?”

“To take me to bed...?” Barry could feel the heat rising up in his face, swallowing thickly. 

“Every night,” Snart confirmed.

“For how long?”

“As long as you’ll let me.”

“Shit,” Barry whispered, his body shuddering against his will. It was stupid and wonderful and such a very, very bad idea, but God, Barry could not remember when he’d wanted something so damn much. 

“Well...?”

“I’m not... I...” Barry didn’t know when he had started to pant. He grabbed Snart’s parka, trying to bring himself to push him away. “Snart...”

“Len, remember?” Snart teased softly pressing an open mouthed kiss to Barry’s lips; passionate, wet, and full of seductive promise. 

Snart’s kiss was so hot, Barry groaning as he ran his long fingers through his hair. He clung to Snart, gripping the collar of his parka as their tongues slid together. He couldn’t possibly resist. 

From there, it was a race to get their clothes out of the way to make intimate contact as quickly as possible. Barry sped away for lube and returned in a blink, leaning up against the tree and getting himself ready before Snart had even pulled his pants down. 

“Mmmph,” Snart purred, watching Barry opening himself up as he teased, “Should have left your gloves on...”

“Ulgh, hush,” Barry huffed, looking back at Snart with a roll of his eyes. “You ready?”

“Always,” Snart said, squeezing Barry’s hips and pushing inside at a devastatingly slow pace.

Barry cried out with every inch, vibrating when Snart was all the way in. He reached down to try and stop himself from coming, but fuck, it was too late. His cock splashed all over the tree in front of him, mewling, “Dammit... I didn’t wanna... come yet...”

“I’ve got you,” Snart promised, crowding against Barry’s back and nipping at the back of his neck. “Plenty more ahead... just let me take care of you.”

Barry groaned as Snart started to thrust, his head prompting thumping against the tree and hugging it to keep himself steady. He loved how Snart’s gloved hands felt squeezing his cheeks as he slammed into his ass, absolutely giddy with pleasure. 

“Mmmm, fuck, yes, yes, just like that, just like thaaaat! Fuck!” Barry couldn’t help how loud he was. It just felt so damn good and he didn’t have to worry about losing control of his powers. He could shake and vibrate all he wanted, Snart not bothered in the slightest. 

He actually seemed to like the strange sensations, grunting whenever it happened and digging his fingers into Barry’s hips. He kept up the brutal pace, pounding into Barry like a machine, panting at his neck, “Mmm... Flash... you like this?”

“Yes,” Barry whimpered, right on the edge. “I love it, it’s so good, it’s so fuckin’ good! Fuck!” He shuddered, almost violently, hiccuping loudly as he started to come. “There, right there, theretherethere!”

Snart growled, reaching around to squeeze Barry’s cock and stroke him through it. Barry came all over his glove, shivering at how lovely the leather felt against his cock. “F-fuck...! Len!”

“Got one more for me?” Snart asked huskily, his breath tickling Barry’s ear. 

“Uh huh,” Barry nodded dumbly, still high up in the clouds when Snart pulled out. He fussed softly, letting Snart turn him around so they were facing each other. 

“Pants off,” Snart commanded in that impossibly sexy drawl. 

Pants gone in a flash, Barry grinned as Snart grabbed him around his waist and lifted him up against the tree. He hugged Snart’s neck, curling his long legs around him. The hard fucking had been fantastic, but this was nicer.

He could actually see Snart’s face, lean in to kiss him and moan against his lips as his cock pushed back inside of him. He savored Snart’s slow, deep slams, sucking on his tongue as they kissed. 

Barry didn’t know how far this was going to go; what kind of future could he have with Leonard Snart? All of his friends and family thought he had betrayed them and pretty much hated his guts. 

Guilt curled Barry’s stomach when he considered keeping the truth a secret, making up his mind to tell them all what really happened as soon as he could. He knew there was good in Snart, and they had to see it, too. 

Especially if _this_ kept happening, they might be seeing a lot more of Snart around. 

Snart was losing himself to the passionate pace, starting to fuck Barry harder, hard enough to scrape his back against the tree. He was panting, teeth clenched tightly, using his grip on Barry’s thighs to bounce him on his cock.

Barry moaned happily, letting himself vibrate freely. His ass and lower back were burning from the rough bark, but the discomfort seemed so far away with Snart’s perfect thrusting making him see stars. “Len, oh, shit... Len!”

“Come on,” Snart growled low, his whole body straining as his own end began to take over. He squeezed his eyes closed, gasping sharply, “Barry, come on!” 

Barry threw his head back as he came, slowing down time to fully appreciate every second. Snart looked so beautiful, relaxed and happy, almost smiling as he pumped his load inside of Barry. The flood of warmth in his hole was amazing, Barry letting it wash over him for several minutes.

He never wanted this to end...

Barry finally slipped back into present time, kissing Snart firmly. Breathless and sweet, they kissed until they both silently agreed it was time to separate. 

Barry made quick work of the mess, even getting Snart’s pants straightened up for him. Back in their gear, Barry wrapped his arms around Snart’s neck and leaned in for another kiss. “Mm, I needed that.”

“You did,” Snart agreed, palming Barry’s ass through his suit and giving him a little squeeze.

“But, uh, maybe less bark in my butt next time?” Barry snorted, smiling brightly. 

Snart had a strange look on his face, as if he was trying to work on a puzzle he couldn’t quite figure out. There was something soft in his expression, almost vulnerable, and Barry didn’t know what to make of it.

“Len?” Barry asked softly, concerned. 

“I’ll see what I can do,” Snart teased, the odd moment over quickly and his smug visage back as if nothing had happened. 

“Thank you,” Barry laughed. “And thank you for this, all of this... for giving me some perspective.”

“I’m happy to give you perspective anytime,” Snart purred slyly. “Very thick, hot perspective.”

“Oh, come on!” Barry grinned bashfully, shifting his feet. “You know what I mean. Really. Thanks.”

“Now,” Snart asked, cocking his head curiously, “are you going to give me a ride back to Central or am I going to be taking the scenic route again?”

“How about... I give you a ride back, and then I give you... another kind of ride?” Barry asked shyly. 

“Again?” Snart scoffed incredulously, though he did seem interested. 

“Uh huh...”

“Tell you what, Scarlet,” Snart drawled, pulling his goggles up on his face in preparation for speedy travel, “Make a stop for Chinese food and... I’m all yours.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Jinxous who requested some sweet pillow talk for the CHC boys! <3

“Here,” Cold said softly, taking Barry’s hands and beginning to massage his wrists. They were cuddled close in bed, enjoying the afterglow of an intensely passionate evening. The house was quiet, peaceful. “Mmm, better?”

“Ohhhh, yeah,” Barry groaned loudly, melting beneath Cold’s strong fingers. “Mmm, that feeels sooo good!”

Cold smirked, amused by Barry’s vocal exclamations. “Hmmph. You didn’t moan like this earlier...”

“Oh, really?” Barry laughed. “Well, it’s kinda hard to moan when I’m gagged, you know.”

“Fair point,” Cold chuckled, kissing Barry’s hand sweetly. 

Barry stretched his legs, warm and happy, letting Cold ease the ache in his wrists. Cold worked out the stiffness from keeping Barry tied up for so long, kissing each little friction mark. 

“You should eat,” Cold murmured. “I know you’re hungry.”

“Do you now?” Barry smirked, amused. 

“Mmhm,” Cold hummed. “After such physical exertion, you need food. I can have Jerry cook you whatever you’d like.”

“There’s still leftover lasagna from last night.” 

Cold made a face. “Or he can make a fresh pan.”

“I feel bad wasting food,” Barry complained, pouting. 

“I think I can afford it,” Cold snorted, moving up Barry’s arms and rubbing his shoulders.

“You don’t feel bad being so wasteful?”

“No.”

“When I was at my worst, like my absolute worst, I was taking ketchup packets from fast food restaurants just to have something to put on stale bread,” Barry said, his brow wrinkling up. “It was awful-“

“You don’t have to worry about that now,” Cold cut in gently. “I’ll always take care of you.”

“That’s not the point,” Barry argued stubbornly, moaning again when Cold’s fingers found a sore spot by his neck. “Mmmph... quit trying to distract me...”

“I’m trying to help you,” Cold snorted.

“I’m trying to tell you something important!”

“Go on then,” Cold urged, his hands working down Barry’s chest. “Tell me.”

“I once went three days without eating so I could make rent,” Barry said, grateful for Cold’s strong touch to keep him grounded as he worked through the painful memory. “I had nothing. Not even the damn ketchup packets... I was so weak, kept getting dizzy all the time, eating ice cubes to make myself think I was actually eating something.

“I tried calling Joe, hoping I could get a loan from him. Something, anything. A jar of peanut butter! A loaf of bread! I would have eaten dog food! But he wouldn’t give me anything, not unless I came home. I had to come home and stop trying to help my Dad.”

Cold said nothing, slowly pulling Barry onto his side and up into his arms so he could hold him. He stroked his back, murmuring softly for him to continue. 

“I was so angry,” Barry said, closing his eyes tight. “I didn’t understand why Joe was so convinced! I mean, I do now, because of the phone call, but for fuck’s sake! I was starving. Fuckin’ starving and he wouldn’t even feed me.

“He just had to be right, that big jerk. And I was so scared I was gonna have to give in; either that or starve to death. But then I heard this knock at my door. It was one of my neighbors. She had a plate of leftover chicken fried steak and wanted to know if I wanted it.”

“Saved by leftovers,” Cold said, kissing Barry’s forehead with a small smile. 

“Totally,” Barry laughed in spite of himself. “I must have looked horrible because she kept bringing them to me until she moved away a few months later. It was one of the kindest things anyone has ever done for me.

“I always think now that maybe I could save this little bit of food, make sure it gets eaten, because someone out there is hungry like I was. I know it sounds silly, but it’s really important to me to not waste it.” 

“Not at all,” Cold soothed. “I will try to be more mindful of our portions and I’ll speak to Jerry about our menu... how’s that?”

“Thank you,” Barry sighed, kissing Cold lovingly. “Mmm, and can we have the leftover lasagna?”

“You can,” Cold snorted. “I’ll have something else.”

“Are you allergic to freakin’ leftovers?” Barry laughed, snapping his jaw shut when he saw how troubled Cold looked. “Len, what is it?”

“The Santinis would throw their food in the trash and tell me that’s what I could eat for the day,” Cold said quietly. “Sometimes it was moldy, sometimes not...”

“Oh, Len,” Barry gasped, reaching for his hand and giving it a squeeze. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know!”

“I got sick countless times from eating spoiled garbage,” Cold said, his voice still calm despite how tightly he held Barry’s hand. “The very thought of eating something not fresh, even if it’s only been a day, makes me nauseous now.” 

“Thank you for telling me,” Barry said with a warm smile. It was rare that Cold gave him these little glimpses into his past and he was always grateful for them. “I won’t bother you about it again, I promise.”

“It’s all right,” Cold said, bringing Barry’s hand up to kiss it. “Part of any healthy relationship is compromising, understanding each other’s needs even if they’re not your own.” 

“Yeah,” Barry agreed, smiling happily. He paused for a moment, asking shyly, “So, that big chocolate cake Jerry made for you the other day? Does that mean... uhm...”

“No, I’m not going to eat it,” Cold snorted, rolling his eyes. “It’s all yours.”

“I love you.”

“I know.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Soph on Tumblr who requested some CHC spanking! I know nothing about ethics or lawyering, but this turned into a spanking study session! XD

“Tell me why you need this, Mr. Allen.”

“Because I’ve been bad,” Barry replied immediately. He was on his knees, offering Cold his belt. “I need you to punish me.”

Cold didn’t take the belt yet, reaching out to tap Barry’s chin. “Look at me, Mr. Allen.”

Barry obeyed, his eyes already dark with want. 

“What did you do, hmm?”

“I... I didn’t pass my ethics test,” Barry whispered, a flash of shame tainting his lustful expression. 

“The one I offered to help you study for?” 

“Yes, sir.” 

“What happened, Mr. Allen?”

“I was arrogant,” Barry replied honestly. “Things have been going so well at school, and... I thought I could do it on my own.”

“And that’s what you want me to punish you for?” Cold finally took the belt, snapping the leather in his hands with a small smirk. 

“Yes, sir.”

“Why don’t we make this a learning experience, hmm?” Cold sat down in the chaise at the foot of their bed, patting his lap. “Take your pants and shoes off. Leave your underwear on for now.”

Barry stripped as commanded, laying himself across Cold’s thighs. He was already hard, bowing his head down as Cold petted his clothed ass. 

“Now,” Cold said with a soft smile, “what is American Law based on?”

“English Common Law,” Barry answered immediately. 

“Very good,” Cold praised, patting Barry’s butt. “Now, tell me the historical events preceding the Nuremberg Code of Ethics.”

“The Great Depression.”

“And?”

Barry froze.

“I said ‘events’, Mr. Allen. That means more than one.” Cold pulled down Barry’s underwear, smacking his bare flesh as a warning. “What other events?”

“Shit,” Barry gasped, wiggling from that first smack, trying to wrack his brain. “There was a sickness... a disease... uh...”

Cold spanked, hard and without mercy, demanding, “Tell me what it was, Mr. Allen.”

Barry whimpered, the sting in his skin making his face flush and his heart start to pound. He squirmed, whining when Cold’s palm passed over his freshly slapped cheek, panting, “It was an epidemic, I know it.”

“But which one?” Cold calmly asked, the buckle of the belt jingling as he raised it up. 

Barry’s mind was blank. “I can’t remember...”

“And why can’t you remember?”

“Because I didn’t study,” Barry confessed, whimpering quietly.

The belt came down with a heavy thwack, Barry jerking in Cold’s lap and crying out. It was going to leave a welt, he just knew it, moaning as Cold traced over the angry skin. 

Another slap of the belt soon followed, making Barry yelp in pain, his head snapping back as a third followed immediately after. He was struggling to catch his breath, grinding into Cold’s leg as he pleaded, “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I can’t... I can’t think!”

“You know this”, Cold insisted. “I know you do, Mr. Allen.” 

Barry heard a wet pop, gasping when he felt Cold’s slick finger sliding between his cheeks. He whimpered as he was penetrated, groaning, “It’s... it’s... I don’t know!”

Cold moved his hand, cracking the belt in reply.

Barry thrusted his hips down, tightening his fists as he panted through the burn. He gritted his teeth, frustrated and desperate for relief. He had to give Cold an answer.

“Flu,” he gasped suddenly. “It was the flu! There was an influenza epidemic!”

“Very good, Mr. Allen,” Cold purred, his wet fingers returning to play in Barry’s hole. Deeper now, a reward, curling up as he ordered, “Define stare decisis.”

“Law made by the decisions of judges,” Barry replied confidently, groaning when Cold twisted his fingers pleasurably. 

“Good boy,” Cold praised. “Now, tell me when are lawyers allowed to practice outside of the state they’re licensed in?”

“Hey, that’s not even in my ethics syllabus!” Barry complained, turning his head to pout at Cold. 

“Answer the question, Mr. Allen,” Cold said smugly, slowly starting to pull his fingers out. 

“Okay, sir, okay! Uh...”

“Come on...” Cold urged. 

“Pro... uh... shit, I know this one.” 

Apparently he didn’t know it very well because he still couldn’t answer in a timely manner and Cold reared back to spank him again. Over and over until his cheeks were raw and aching, Cold spanked him.

Barry’s cock was leaking, certainly staining Cold’s pants by now, sobbing softly as he got one final spanking that took his breath away. He was limp, his head hanging low, certain that Cold’s strong hands were the only thing keeping him from falling to the floor. 

Cold’s hands returned to Barry’s abused flesh, massaging the welts and handprints he’d left. “Do you feel more motivated to study for your classes, Mr. Allen?”

“Yes, sir,” Barry said, whining as Cold’s fingers moved back between his legs. “I’ll study, I promise. I need to study. I have to.” 

“Good boy,” Cold murmured, slipping his fingers back in his hole and squeezing one of his tender cheeks.

Barry moaned softly, the pleasure in such contrast to the burning discomfort of his skin making him ache even more for relief. He rocked his hips down, pleading softly, “Can I please come, sir?”

“This is supposed to be a punishment, Mr. Allen,” Cold reminded him, popping his ass lightly. 

He didn’t have to hit very hard, Barry’s skin already so sensitive from the previous spankings. Barry groaned, grinding his hips with more purpose. “Please, sir... I’ve learned my lesson. I don’t... I don’t want to disappoint you again.” 

“That’s really why you wanted to be punished, isn’t it?” Cold said thoughtfully, his dexterous fingers still fucking Barry’s hole. “Because you know you let me down.”

“Yes, sir,” Barry whispered in a hushed voice. “I only want to make you proud... please.”

“Oh, Barry,” Cold sighed, his voice gentle and loving, bowing his head to kiss Barry’s hair. “You already do.

“Len,” Barry whimpered, his eyes damp with tears.

“Now, come for me,” Cold ordered, firm once more.

Barry began to reach down to grab his cock, but Cold twisted his arm against his back. Barry’s other arm was stuck bracing himself against the edge of the chaise. 

“No hands, Mr. Allen,” Cold said and God, Barry could _hear_ him smirking. “Use some of that same focus you could have used for studying to get yourself off.”

Barry grunted but nodded, rutting forward against Cold’s thigh and quickly gaining friction. Cold’s fingers were pounding around at him and the occasional smack made him cry out. He kept going, chasing down his climax and struggling to push himself over the edge. 

“Come on, Mr. Allen,” Cold purred breathlessly, “come for me.”

That seductive command struck something deep within Barry and he came almost immediately with a sharp moan. He grinded himself down into Cold’s lap, caught between his strong fingers and firm thighs. 

Cold rocked him through each tremor, patting his ass affectionately when he was done. “Mmm, that’s my good boy.” 

Barry mumbled sleepily as Cold rolled him over in his lap, cradling him against his chest. He was warm and happy, smiling brightly up at his lover. “Mmm, can we study like this all the time?”

Cold laughed softly, kissing Barry’s forehead as he teased, “Hoping to boost your GPA?”

“Hey, getting your ass spanked is really good motivation,” Barry chuckled. “Keep this up, I might even make the Dean’s List!”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For my lovely Tumblr peoples who put this ridiculous idea in my head of Meta!Len coming actual snow. Because why not!? XD

It was summer, but Barry barely felt the heat. The cool temperature of Len’s skin was keeping him quite comfortable as their bodies rutted together. He was always so hot, practically feverish, and Len was just the thing to cool him down.

Cold and hot, ice and lightning, they fit together so well.

Barry was on top now, riding Len with slow, calculated rolls of his hips. He loved watching Len’s face, the little twitch of his lips as he bit back the urge to moan. He was concentrating, Barry could tell, having seen that same expression when Len was trying to figure out a problem, plan a heist, or decide what to order for dinner.

Just one of the many things he loved about his boyfriend.

They had made love in practically every room of the small cabin they’d rented for a romantic weekend. Barry needed a break from Central City, Len from his Rogues. Out here in the mountains, it was just the two of them. Two metas in love, trying to break every piece of furniture in sight.

The dining room table had already suffered two broken legs and the loveseat in the den had several of its springs popped. Now they were in bed, the wooden frame beginning to squeak in complaint when Barry started moving faster.

“Barry,” Len groaned in warning, trying to slow him back down by grabbing his hips.

Barry adored the grip of those cold fingers, but he didn’t stop. “Uh uh,” he panted, speeding up even more, “wanna see come… come on, Len…”

“Barry!” Len growled, his head twisting around on the pillow as Barry began to vibrate and blur.

Barry knew he couldn’t resist his sweet vibrations, cranking them up higher and driving them both toward a passionate end. He was lost to his ministrations that he almost didn’t hear Len’s warning.

“Barry-! I’m gonna come!” Len grunted, trying quickly to pull out.

“Len!” Barry whined, frustrated that he hadn’t come yet and lifting up his hips to let Len free his cock. He sat back on his thighs, grabbing is dick and jerking him hastily to finish him off.

When Len came, it was a small blast of snow that erupted from his cock, quick glittering puffs of the frozen fluid that flowed inside of his meta body. Barry stroked him through every icy pulse, his hand left numb from how cold his cock got.

He had gotten many a frozen bum before and certainly didn’t mind, but it was also so much fun to watch. 

Barry licked the snow come off his fingers, smiling as some of it had landed on Len’s stomach and was starting to melt in the warm air. “Mmm… good?”

“Very good,” Len confirmed, a smirk curling his lips as he beckoned Barry to come closer with a crooked finger. “Come here...let me take care of you.”

Barry eagerly wiggled up Len’s body until he was sitting on his chest and his cock was sliding into his cool and slick mouth. He moaned contently, rocking his hips lazily as Len’s tongue got his cock good and wet. He began to grind more quickly, eager to come and already planning where they could have sex next.

Maybe in the shower. Or perhaps the tv stand, it seemed rather sturdy.

Len grabbed Barry’s ass cheeks, encouraging him to fuck his face and Barry let himself go, bucking faster and faster until he was coming all over his tongue. The cool temperature of Len’s mouth made him shiver most pleasurably, enjoying how the chill made everything feel especially sensitive. 

“Mmmph… God, yes,” Barry murmured, wiggling over to flop against Len’s side. He laid his head on his chest, closing his eyes with another happy groan.

“Mmhmmm,” Len mumbled, wrapping his arm around Barry’s shoulders and kissing his hair.

Barry noticed that it seemed particularly cooler than before, blinking over at the bedroom window. Despite being the middle of summer, there was a fresh coating on snow on the ground and all over the trees, more still falling. “Wow, must have been really good, huh?”

“The best,” Len confirmed with a deeply satisfied purr.

“Better than the first time when you made a whole blizzard come down on Central City?” Barry teased sweetly.

“Pretty damn close,” Len snorted.

“Joe wasn’t really happy about that,” Barry recalled with a grin.

“About the snow or us hooking up... or both?”

“Definitely both.”

“Well,” Len drawled, slowly rolling Barry onto his back with a sly grin. “There’s no Joe here… how about we make another blizzard, hmmm?”

Barry dragged Len on top of him, kissing him passionately as he eagerly agreed, “Let it snow, baby!”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a Nonny on Tumblr who wanted some CHC with “giggling and affection”. I’m not sure if this is what you wanted, Nonny, but I hope you like it! <333

Barry was exhausted from a long day of school, his head still swimming with case law and dozens of Latin terms that made his head ache. He was stretched out in bed, smiling when Cold joined him only wearing a pair of silken pajama pants. 

In public, Cold wore his suits like armor, meticulously groomed down to the very last button. But in private, with Barry, he was getting more comfortable. He allowed himself to be vulnerable and trusted his lover completely. 

He didn’t say it, not exactly, but Barry knew. He knew from the way Cold had stopped wearing his plush robes and didn’t always wear full pajamas to bed. He trusted Barry completely and he was so grateful for that connection, even unspoken as it was. 

The view was nice, too. 

Barry had fallen in love with Cold’s body, adoring every scar and even the softness in his tummy. As they snuggled up in bed together, he felt Cold relax and he eagerly ran his hand over his chest. He traced each scar he could find, sighing contently. 

Cold tolerated the affection, smiling softly, his eyes already closed for sleep. 

Barry’s fingers dipped down Cold’s side, brushing over his side, gasping as the gangster suddenly jerked away. “Oh! I’m sorry!”

“It’s all right,” Cold grumbled, getting settled back down. 

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No, you’re fine. Go on.”

Barry continued, finding that same little spot on his ribs. He could feel a scar, something round and bumpy, halting when he felt Cold twitch again. “Does it hurt?”

“No.”

“Then what’s wrong?”

Cold made a face, muttering under his breath, “I might be…” The rest Barry couldn’t hear. 

“Might be what?” Barry blinked. 

“I might be a little ticklish,” Cold snapped impatiently, glaring at Barry. “All right?”

“Oh! I had no idea!” Barry smiled innocently, a devious plan already springing to mind. 

Cold’s eyes narrowed in suspicion, warning, “Barry… don’t do it.” 

“Don’t do what?” Barry said with a sweet smile. He suddenly jumped on top of Cold, tickling his ribs as he cackled, “This?!”

“Barry!” Cold struggled, growling angrily, but then the most beautiful thing happened. He began to laugh. He was laughing so hard there were tears in his eyes. 

Barry kept on, scratching and wiggling his fingers as quickly as he could. He was amazed how laughter transformed his lover, the years melting right off his face. He looked like a completely different person, happy and free. 

But he was still Cold, a powerful gangster, and he was not going to take this abuse without a fight. He managed to grab one of Barry’s hands and pushed him away, deftly sweeping him back into his side. 

Before he knew what was happening, Barry couldn’t breathe because Cold was tickling his armpits. “No, no, no!” Barry giggled frantically. “Ahhh, ah, stop!”

“You started this!” Cold snickered, continuing to roll them over until he had Barry pinned. “I intend to finish it!”

Barry wiggles and fought as hard as he could, but Cold definitely had the advantage. He was holding Barry’s wrists together against the sheets with one hand, the other assaulting his sensitive armpits. 

“Had enough?” Cold taunted. 

“N-never!” Barry grinned, pulling up his leg and using his foot to poke at Cold’s ribs. Using his big toe to tickle wasn’t very effective, but it was enough to make Cold laugh again. 

They wrestled around until they were both out of breath, laughing like fools and trying to stop panting. Barry couldn’t remember the last time he had smiled so much, murmuring happily when Cold kissed him. 

Cold held him close, gently pulling him on top of his chest and sliding his hands along his back. The kiss was slow, soft, punctuated by Barry’s giggling and Cold’s deep chuckle. 

Barry squirmed when Cold’s fingers danced too lightly along his hips, laughing, “Hey, quit! That tickles! I’m all super sensitive right now!”

“Mmm, might have to tie you up if you can’t hold still,” Cold teased, nudging Barry’s cheek with his nose. 

“No freakin’ way,” Barry gasped. “You are not tying me up and tickling me! That’s mean!”

“It’s sort of funny.”

“I’ll pee!”

“Still funny.”

Barry grumbled, kissing Cold’s lips again and getting caught up in the warm swipe of his tongue. “Meanie…”

Cold pinched Barry’s ass, grinning when he yelped. “At least I didn’t tickle you…”

“Ohhh, you’re toast!” Barry declared, his hand reaching back down to tickle that spot on Cold’s ribs. Back at it they went, wrestling and playing, the friction between their bodies sending all the right signals to Barry’s dick. 

Halfway through a very frenzied tickle attack, he got stuck on Cold’s tongue, moaning as he felt that his lover was hard, too. 

Cold peeled off Barry’s pants, kissing him adoringly as he skillfully retrieved the lube from the bedside without having to break away. He got his cock slick, reaching down to rub his fingers against Barry’s hole. 

“Come on,” Barry pleaded, grabbing Cold’s cock and pressing it against himself. “I don’t wanna wait… we’ll just go slow, okay?”

“All right,” Cold agreed, his hips moving in short thrusts to work Barry open with his cock. 

Barry groaned, hungry and delighted, enjoying the sweet burn. As soon as Cold met resistance, he’d stop, they would kiss for several long moments, and then he’d get back to work. 

He loved this; the slow grind, the deep ache, how lovingly Cold touched him and held him. Time itself had come to a halt, nothing else in the universe except the two of them. Cold was over halfway in now and not stopping, a little strength behind his thrusts that betrayed his eagerness. 

Barry lifted up his legs to ease the remaining thickness inside of him, hugging Cold’s neck. He sucked on his tongue, moaning appreciatively at Cold’s deep slams. Their bodies moved together like waves crashing over each other in the ocean, a sweet rhythm quickly becoming feverishly rough.

Barry’s head was soon tossing back and forth on the pillows, clinging to Cold’s shoulders when he lifted up his leg and made his vision blur. “Oh, Len,” he cried, “I love you! I love you so much!”

“I know,” Cold mumbled, smothering his mouth against Barry’s throat, chanting his words like a prayer to the heavens above. “I know, I know you do, oh, Barry, I know…”

The climax was glorious, leaving them both shaking and holding each other close. When Barry caught his breath again, he kissed Len firmly. “Mmm… Len…”

Cold was smiling, relaxed and satisfied, quirking a brow when Barry’s hand drifted a little too close to his side. “If you try to tickle me again, I am definitely going to tie you up.”

“Is that a promise?” Barry teased, wiggling his hips playfully. 

“Hmmph,” Cold snorted, a twinkle of mischief in his eye. “Why don’t you go on and try, see what happens?”

Barry couldn’t resist… 

And ultimately ended up spending the rest of the night twisted up in silk ropes, a willing victim of Cold’s lovely torture. When he came again, trembling and laughing from Cold’s merciless tickling toys, he had never been happier.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For my Tumblr peep who wanted the first time between Captain Cold and Barry Bell! <3

“You’ll never get away with this!” Barry Bell shouted, squirming around as Captain Cold tightened the ropes around him. He couldn’t even move his wings and the knots were impossible. 

Impressive - especially since the wretched pirate only had one hand. 

“Oh, stop struggling,” Cold scolded, setting the little fairy down on his desk. “You’ll never get out of those ropes and even if you do, I’ll just catch you again.” 

Barry still continued to fight, kicking his legs and growling. 

“Such a feisty little thing,” Cold purred, chuckling as he sat down in his chair. “No wonder Pan likes keeping you so close...”

“Shut up!” Barry snapped, glaring up at the pirate. “You think kidnapping me is going to work? He’s going to know this is a trap!”

“I know,” Cold said calmly. “I’ve set two traps for him. The false one that he’ll easily avoid and then the real one... which you’re going to help me with.”

“I hope you get thrown overboard and the mermaids drown you!”

“Tsk tsk... maybe one day, but not today, Barry Bell.” Cold grinned wickedly. “Today you’re going to help me kill a Pan.”

“Never!” Barry was trying to think of a way to escape, desperate to warn his dear friend. At this size, there wasn’t anything he could do. But maybe...

Maybe if he was bigger, the ropes would break and he could take Cold by surprise!

Barry glared at the pirate, transforming to his human size in a poof of yellow sparkles. To his horror, the ropes didn’t break. They had magically stretched and he was still trapped. 

Although, the pirate captain was definitely surprised. 

Barry was now sitting on the edge of the desk, his long legs haphazardly stretched out on either side of Cold’s chair. His skirt had ridden up and the more he struggled, the higher it went to the pirate’s delight. 

“Well, well,” Cold purred happily, lustfully gazing over Barry, “look at you, Barry Bell. You’ve been keeping secrets, haven’t you?”

“What kind of stupid rope is this?!” Barry snarled, flushed and angry. 

“Fairy rope,” Cold snorted. “Do you really think I’m that much of a fool? Although unexpected, I am aware that fairies have all sorts of tricks.”

“Ulgh,” Barry groaned, scowling as Cold continued to look him over hungrily. “What are you staring at, you filthy old sea dog?”

“Quite possibly the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” Cold replied without hesitation. “You, my dear Barry Bell, are absolutely delicious.”

Barry blushed, something about all the attention and being tied up making his cock twitch. There was no way to hide his current situation, huffing, “Well, of course. I’m a fairy. We’re all beautiful.”

“I’ve seen fairies,” Cold said, his eyes dropping to Barry’s groin, “but none of them could hold a candle to you.”

Barry gulped, all too aware that he was fully hard now and completely helpless. The flattery made his loins heat up even more, stammering, “That’s, that’s very nice and all, but-“

“Does your dear Pan even realize how gorgeous you are?” Cold asked casually, tracing his fingers up Barry’s smooth thigh. 

“What?” Barry blinked. 

“All of these years you’ve served him, does he realize how lucky he is to have you?” Cold went on, slowly pushing Barry’s skirt up higher. 

Barry immediately tried to close his legs together to hide his erection, arguing, “That doesn’t matter! It’s not like that!”

“But you want it to be,” Cold said knowingly, sliding hand and hook between Barry’s thighs and pushing them apart. “You want him to crave you, to lust after you, make all of your dreams come true...”

“Go walk the plank!” Barry scoffed. 

Cold leaned in close, so close that his hot breath was tickling Barry’s cock through the thin fabric of his panties. “I could give you that,” he said, his eyes flicking up to meet Barry’s. “I could give you a night of passion you’d never forget.”

“Does this really get you laid?” Barry snorted. “Your game is all washed up, Captain. I wouldn’t have you if you were the last person in all of Neverland!”

“Oh?” Cold smirked, mouthing slowly along Barry’s cock. “Is that so?”

Barry squeaked, jerking in surprise and pleasure, aching for more friction immediately. 

“Because I think you want me to,” Cold declared. “I think you want me to fuck you right here, hard and fast. You want me to make you scream and writhe in pleasure... You’re just too scared to say it because you’re worried what your dear Pan would say.”

Barry couldn’t deny it, squirming with need. He stared helplessly down at the pirate, whispering, “Yes...”

Cold’s eyes glittered with lust, grinning from ear to ear. “That’s what I thought...”

“So, go on and do it already!” Barry demanded impatiently. 

“Afraid we won’t get to finish?” Cold chuckled, slipping his fingers and hook around the edge of Barry’s panties. He pulled them down slowly, enjoying how eagerly Barry’s hard cock sprung forth, eyeing the tight little prize down below. 

“Shut up,” Barry grumbled, wiggling his nose and magically readying himself.

Cold swung Barry’s panties around on his hook with a wink, teasing, “I may just have to hang onto these...”

“For your lonely nights?” Barry snapped. 

“Mmhmm,” Cold chuckled, tossing them up on the desk and unbuckling his pants. He pulled out his cock, hard and throbbing. “I wonder what you’ll take with you to remember this night...”

“Hopefully nothing that I’ll need a cream for later,” Barry snorted. 

Cold laughed at that, wrapping his arm around Barry’s waist and pulling him into his lap. He kept his hips up, starting to push in roughly. “Mm, Barry Bell... you’re so very tight!”

Barry groaned, immediately wishing he had prepped better. He hadn’t been expecting the captain to be hung like a whale. He began to rock his hips, straining to take it all on. 

Cold was surprisingly patient, letting Barry adjust for a few moments. But once he was sure the fairy was ready to go, he began a fast and merciless pace. He slammed his cock up into Barry with all of his strength, twisting the folds of his skirt with his hook. 

Barry moaned, his cock bouncing with each savage thrust. It was intense, passionate, and oh, how he ached deep inside as Cold fucked him. All he could do was try and keep up, his hands curling into tight fists behind his back. 

Cold was loving this, watching Barry’s gorgeous face as he fell apart on his cock. He wanted more, hugging his waist and lifting him up. He slammed Barry on the desk without ever pulling out, spreading his legs wide to get the angle he wanted. 

Barry shouted in surprise, groaning shamelessly as Cold began to plow into him again. He loved the cool sensation of his hook against his thigh just as much as he adored the hot grip of his fingers. He swore Cold’s cock was rearranging his insides and fuck, it felt amazing. 

He let the pirate fuck him as hard as he wanted to, unable to deny his rapidly approaching climax. The pressure was too sweet, gurgling softly as his cock began to squirt all over his dress. Each pulse fell in time with Cold’s strong thrusts, fucking every last drop out of him. 

“Beautiful,” Cold purred, watching the gorgeous spectacle greedily, showing no signs of slowing down. 

“Cold!” Barry whined, wiggling his hips in protest. “Please! It’s too much!”

“Come on, little fairy,” Cold chuckled. “Use some of that lovely magic... don’t you want to come again?”

Barry gasped as Cold suddenly flipped him over on his stomach, the ropes falling away. They both knew Barry wasn’t going to run away. Not now. He groaned as Cold slid his thick cock back inside of him and started pounding him relentlessly once more. 

He tried to grab the edge of the desk to brace himself, moaning happily as Cold slapped his bare ass. He reached back to squeeze Cold’s hip, startled when the pirate snatched his hand away. 

“No touching,” Cold warned, pinning Barry’s hand down by his waist. “That’s against the rules... now, you just lay there and take this cock like a good little fairy, all right?”

“Mmmph... yes...”

“Yes, what?” Cold asked, pausing cruelly.

“Mmmmm, yes, Captain!” Barry moaned, crying out triumphantly as Cold began fucking him again. He couldn’t believe the pirate’s stamina, falling to pieces with his cock trapped against the desk, growling and groaning as he came again. 

It wasn’t until his third mind shattering orgasm that Cold finally came, roaring like a primal beast as he unloaded deep within Barry’s tight ass. 

Barry whimpered, his wings fluttering and twitching. He felt impossibly full, his hole sore from such wonderful abuse and God, he was sure no one would ever fuck him like this again. He fussed as Cold pulled out, rolling onto his back and sitting up with a groan. 

Cold had cleaned up, sitting back in his chair as if nothing had ever happened. His face was faintly flushed and he was smiling like a cat who had just devoured a tasty mouse. He sighed, admiring Barry’s rumpled state as he said, “Why, Barry Bell... don’t you look gorgeous.”

Barry’s hair was a mess, his skirt was up above his waist and he was sticky all over with his own come. He smirked, leaning back on his hands as he taunted, “I hope you have a good memory because this is the the last time you’ll ever have me like this.”

“Oh, I don’t know about that,” Cold drawled, turning his head when there was a loud commotion up on deck.

Barry could hear his hero’s voice, quickly reverting to his smaller form and wishing he had panties on. He stood as tall as he could on the edge of desk, saying sternly, “See? Ha! My Pan has made it through all of your stupid traps! You’ve lost, Captain Cold!”

“Mmm,” Cold hummed thoughtfully, “and yet; whose come is drying on your luscious little cheeks, Mr: Bell? I may have lost the battle today, but I still feel like a winner...”

Barry’s wings fluttered angrily, flying up to bop Cold’s nose. “You shush! That, that didn’t happen!”

“Suit yourself,” Cold snorted. He adjusted himself lewdly, reminding sweetly, “The rope will be right here in the bottom drawer should you ever want it...”

“Keep dreaming, Captain,” Barry sneered, leaning in to peck a quick kiss to the pirate’s cheek. “Good luck... you’ll need it.”

“Toodles, Barry Bell...” Cold watched the fairy dart away, not even moving to stop his escape as he zipped out the window. He didn’t need luck. Not after that little encounter.

Sure, today’s plans had been ruined, but the booty he’d taken was definitely worth the defeat. He knew, eventually, he would have Barry Bell again.

And oh, what fun they were going to have. 


End file.
